A Bond Unbroken
by Seleya889
Summary: Sequel to "All About Eve". A Koba Award winner.
1. Chapter 1

A Bond Unbroken

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**  
First, my thanks must go to "Lia's Lynch Mob", without whom I probably would never have finished this piece. I began working on this story in July 1995 and put it aside more often than not for various reasons. I thank them for the prodding, the patience, the honesty and the laughter...

This story is dedicated to two people...

Antonio Sabato Jr. who, much to his continued chagrin should he ever read these, breathed such life and depth into 'Alonzo Solace' that he inspired me to put three fingers and a thumb to the keyboard for the first time in six years and dream...

And, my favorite 'gargoyle', Russell Werkman, friend and veteran of many hours of "talking Terrian". May your dreams become reality...

+This is a work of fan fiction. It is not intended that any copyrights be violated in any manner.+

**A BOND UNBROKEN, Part 1  
sequel to "All About Eve"**

"My mind is filled with visions of my own death..."

Devon Adair watched from afar as her friends dealt with her illness. She witnessed their struggle for her life and their final agonizing solution to deny death its prize. Sorrowfully, she watched their pain at her loss, her son's realization of her plight. Then, she slept.

ooooooooooooooo

As the TransRover skimmed over a level expanse of ground, John Danziger took the opportunity to worriedly glance over to Ulysses Adair as the child desolately hunched next to him. The young boy was not handling the situation well. Not that he should, the mechanic reflected with a frown, he had seen far too much, especially for a child his age. Since Devon had called upon him to take care of her son, Danziger had dutifully kept the boy by his side. His daughter, True, had taken the younger child under her wing. Almost literally, Danziger observed as the two children huddled together on the bench seat. The mechanic was filled with uncertainty whether Uly could handle losing both his mother and Alonzo. Danziger had noticed over the winter, as Devon became more comfortable with the Terrians' intentions with her son, she had allowed the boy to spend more time with Alonzo. As a result, the boy had become quite attached to the pilot, following the patient older man like a puppy, their Terrian connections a constant topic.

Sensing her father's scrutiny, True looked up to meet his gaze. She gamely tried to smile back to his reassuring wink but fear and worry warred with the faith that shone from her luminous eyes. Danziger sighed, quietly hoping he was up to the faith he saw there. John turned his attention back to the path as the TransRover swayed over a large bump then worriedly watched Julia Heller as she purposefully jogged alongside the lurching TransRover. Walman closely shadowed the young doctor protectively, his Mag-Pro armed and cradled in his hands. Julia had said nothing since the entire crew witnessed the capture. They had all watched in disbelief as Alonzo destroyed his gear to deny the captors a means of easily tracking the main group, the pilot crying out in pain as a Mag-Pro rang out at point-blank range while the transmission faded to static. Julia had instantly withdrawn at that time, only nodding and setting a blistering pace as they all rushed to the coordinates of a hollow their gear had been unable to penetrate earlier in the day.

Danziger thoughtfully scrutinized the rest of the group. He observed Cameron driving ahead on the ATV, Magus perched above him, her Mag-Pro at the ready. He spared a glance through the mirrors where he could see the people who had climbed in amongst the gear occasionally swing their legs out to maintain their balance as the large vehicle sped over the rough ground. Uly sniffled quietly as he clung to True, all pretense gone in his grief. Danziger patted the small boy's leg, giving what little comfort he could while still maintaining their frantic pace. Beyond the children, Yale studiously watched a scanner, occasionally glancing over to his young charge.

"How are we doing, Yale?" Danziger broke the silence.

"Another kilometer to go, John. Soon we will be out from under cover. We will remain in the open for approximately three-quarters of a kilometer. The hollow itself is quite heavily wooded, thankfully."

Danziger grimaced in frustration. "Just so long as we can get the 'Rover in there... I sure hope everyone can keep up this pace. You're sure it's impenetrable?"

"I had a very difficult time receiving any transmissions from that location. It is really only an educated guess. However, I suppose we simply have no other options."

Danziger nodded. "I know. I just don't like this situation at all. Not knowing what we're dealing with."

Yale nodded sagely. "All we know for certain is that they have to be from the Council... We will get through this, John. Have faith."

Danziger morosely scanned the rapidly darkening sky before resignedly nodding again.

ooooooooooooooo

Franklin Bennett looked up from his subject with a satisfied smile. "This scenario was my best to date!" he boasted smugly to his associate.

Elizabeth Anson raised her eyes from her own subject to stare at him in contempt. "I'm sure Eve would be pleased that you honor her memory by having her play the part of a naked, amok computer." she observed wryly. "And, as far as the two of us as a couple are concerned, only in your dreams."

"No, love." Bennett corrected with a leer in Elizabeth's direction. "In Devon Adair's dreams." He looked smugly down at the drugged woman as she slept quietly.

"What was all of that about her going into cold sleep? Did your subject get away from you, Franklin?" Elizabeth asked archly. "I'm really quite amazed she did not realize she was being manipulated. Your story left much to be desired."

Franklin looked over to Elizabeth's subject and shook his head. "At least I've managed to get somewhere with her. You haven't even achieved REM, so I wouldn't be so quick to judge if I were you."

Elizabeth returned her attention to the man unconscious on her exam table. She had tried everything she knew to do, even made some techniques up as she went along. All she had managed was to ravage his body in an attempt to reach his mind. Even as she mulled her other options the electronic restraints pulsed, sending shock waves through his distressed system. Elizabeth tensed as Bennett drew alongside her, brushing too close on purpose as usual.

He leaned over the young pilot and tsked. "I'm afraid he isn't going to be as much use to us as we had hoped. He was our best shot at getting the coordinates of Eden Advance. If we cannot access the information soon, we'll have to find another use for him." Bennett examined the Mag-Pro wound near the pilot's shoulder, grimacing in annoyance as his hand came into contact with the sticky discharge. "If he lives that long. Obviously, Adair is much more pliable. Perhaps she can provide the information we seek."

Elizabeth nodded as she slid away from her superior, pretending to study the readouts over Alonzo Solace's head. No REM. She could not understand how Bennett could get so far with his subject in just a day and she, with all her years of experience, had not even managed to cause her subject to dream. She looked at the pilot's pale face speculatively, absently noting how handsome he was even under the layer of dirt and bruises.

"Quite a looker, isn't he?" Bennett commented lecherously as he palpated the pilot's muscles suggestively. "I think he's a perfect roommate candidate for our friend. Don't you?"

Elizabeth looked over at the man noncommittally. "Whatever you want, Franklin. I would hate to intrude in your fun." She watched his disappointment at her lack of reaction with a slight sense of triumph. "Perhaps, before we get too excited, we should try one more thing. I would hate to tell Reilly we lost a subject without trying everything."

Bennett nodded in agreement. "That's why I neglected to tell Reilly we have them yet. I want to be able to bring him some information before we make contact. If we get something good enough, we may have a ticket off this god-forsaken planet."

ooooooooooooooo

John Danziger grimly stood in front of the group, surveying his friends. They had spent the majority of the night setting up camp in the hollow, hopeful the Council operatives who had captured Devon and Alonzo would share their difficulty in scanning the area. Walman sat nearby, Julia busily etching the "E2" tattoo common amongst the penal colonists behind his ear in preparation for their covert scouting foray. The tension became palpable as the two men prepared to leave.

Danziger turned to Yale and quietly drew him aside. "Still no response from the 'Rail?"

The tutor sadly shook his head. "I have tried to send the squirt several times. Alonzo must have been able to wipe the memory before capture. I do not dare use too powerful a transmission."

Danziger nodded unhappily. "It's a good thing we've been sending the scouts far ahead with these mountains being so unpredictable. Otherwise, they would have found all of us at once. At least we've been warned."

Yale nodded his agreement. "We cannot remain here forever, John. In spite of the arrival of spring, we have climbed to an elevation that will still see snow for some time and the temperature has been dropping quite steadily."

Danziger sighed as he looked back to where the others watched Julia work. "Not that I don't think they haven't already noticed, but don't say anything to the others about that yet. Let's just take this one step at a time." He regarded the tutor and added confidently, "We'll find them. Don't you worry. Just, do me a favor, and look after True."

Yale snorted with a tight smile. "Be careful. We cannot afford to lose any of you."

Danziger nodded and patted the tutor on the shoulder as he passed to say good-bye to his daughter.

As soon as the doctor was finished, she rose to face Danziger. "Wait while Yale does me."

Danziger shook his head firmly. "Julia, we already discussed this. It's too risky. We need you to stay here."

Julia crossed her arms as she regarded the man crossly. "Alonzo is going to need medical attention! Devon may too. I'm not doing them any good sitting in camp." She insisted defiantly.

"Yeah, but, if we get captured, Walman and I will appear to just be a couple of penal colonists. You'll stick out."

"There are female penal colonists." Julia interrupted stubbornly.

Danziger rested his hand on the doctor's shoulder and regarded her affectionately. "Julia, there is only one Julia Heller on this planet. We don't want to lose you. Reilly wants you too much to risk capture. You know the chances are that, if we find 'Lonz where we can get to him, he won't be alive." John's eyes softened with apologetic commiseration as Julia face fell with acknowledgment. He briefly squeezed her shoulder in comfort as he continued. "Besides, if they find you they'll know the rest of the group is nearby. We can't risk that. I promise, if I find him, I'll bring him back. You have to stay here. If I don't come back, I need you to keep the group together. Yale will help you." He resolutely nodded his promise as Julia met his eyes one last time then turned to disappear into her tent.

Danziger turned back to the group and nodded to Walman. Brief hugs and farewells were exchanged and the men were off without another word, grimly facing what could be an unpleasant task.

ooooooooooooooo

Alonzo Solace awoke slowly, the drugs and other treatments reluctant to let him out of their grip. He looked around, groggily attempting to focus.

"Alonzo? How do you feel?" Julia's concerned voice cut through the fog in his mind as her face slowly came into focus.

"Julia?" he croaked weakly. "Where am I?"

"You're in camp, Alonzo. Danziger found you and brought you back here. You've been badly hurt, so please stay still." She smiled down at him encouragingly as she smoothed his hair then bent to kiss him deeply.

Alonzo met Danziger's smiling eyes over Julia's shoulder and drew away from the doctor, grinning sheepishly. "Hi, John." he whispered hoarsely.

"I see you're feeling better than when I found you." the mechanic observed teasingly.

"I guess so..." Alonzo began hesitantly, glancing warily from Danziger to Julia. Looking to his right, he noticed the woman asleep in the next cot and asked, "How's Devon?"

"She's resting. Just like you should be." Julia remarked, bending to meet Alonzo's lips once more. Gently caressing his chest, she reluctantly rose to tend to Devon.

Alonzo closed his eyes in relief and lay back against the cot quietly. He opened them again to guardedly watch Julia attend to her work. After a few moments, Alonzo glanced around the tent one more time. "How's Deb?" he asked softly.

Julia turned in place to smile back at the pilot. "She's fine. Why?"

"Because, she's dead." Alonzo stated flatly, remembering the discovery of the navigator's shallow grave as his mind rejected the VR program. He looked through the VR gear to find himself back in the exam room he remembered being brought to when he and Devon were first captured. An impulse rocked his body, painfully alerting him to the restraints that held him to the table with irregular jolts of electricity.

Two people stood scowling down at him, their VR gear now in their hands. The same two people who were there every time Alonzo opened his eyes only to endure further questioning in an unrelenting haze of cruelty and torment. The woman slid the pilot's gear off with a frown and tossed them aside. She avoided his direct gaze, yet the man with her met Alonzo's bloodshot glare head-on.

"Clever fellow, I'll give you that much." the man said ominously. "But, then again, we now know that your pretty doctor still lives after all. That Danziger fellow too. You really shouldn't lie to the Council, you know..."

Alonzo closed his eyes for a moment as the bitter reality struck, swearing fervently under his breath as he reopened them.

The man's eyebrows rose as he listened to the pilot then replied with a chuckle, "Yes, Mr. Solace, I am well versed in the Romance languages. Very colorful and quite creative."

His eyes blazing, Alonzo fell silent, considering his two captors before concentrating on the man leaning over him. With great effort, Alonzo spoke again, enunciating each syllable carefully as the man's face rapidly flushed. Finished, the pilot lay back, his face twisted into a triumphant smile.

Placing a hand on either side of his subject, the man bent low until he was nose to nose with his captive. "I think it's about time you met my latest friend. I wonder how you will fare with him. He's not much for visitors, unfortunately for you."

Alonzo regarded him for a minute and then looked away, the electronic neck restraint restricting his movement. He could see Devon on the next table, apparently asleep. Alonzo noted with relief that she bore no marks that he could see and she lacked the restraints that he now bore.

"Your friend has been most cooperative. Why don't you take her example and provide us with the information we seek? It would only be in your best interest to cooperate." the man suggested casually as he manipulated some controls next to Alonzo then plunged a probe into the open Mag-Pro wound. "Let's say we start from the beginning..."

As the torture began anew, Alonzo's body rebounded between the restraints and the torment as the blackness of oblivion mercifully swallowed him.


	2. Chapter 2

A BOND UNBROKEN, Part 2

Danziger and Walman trudged through the underbrush, reluctant to come out into the open for too long at a time. They carefully edged along the DuneRail's path, ever watchful for a trap. By the time they reached the point where Devon and Alonzo had been seized, both men were exhausted and dripping with sweat in spite of the cold temperatures. Danziger bent to examine the remains of one of the sets of communications gear while Walman circled the area, looking for more evidence to indicate where their friends had been taken.

Danziger motioned Walman over to his side and pointed to a small pool of dried blood on the ground. "This must be where 'Lonz was hit. There isn't much blood here. He could still be alive. Any sign of Devon?"

"Not a one." Walman admitted dejectedly. "I did find tracks that look like the DuneRail was dragged from here. Probably by that hovercraft we saw when they were ambushed." He looked at the mechanic quizzically. "Why would they drag it? Even if 'Lonz managed to wipe the mem unit it'd still be drivable."

Danziger shook his head uncertainly. "No idea. Let's take a look at those tracks." He followed Walman over to where the crewman indicated two sets of tracks skidding into the distance. "Think it's a trap?" he asked Walman absently.

"Dunno. Sure could be. Why else would they drag a perfectly good vehicle? If it were damaged, wouldn't they just leave it behind?"

"You'd sure think that. Maybe they think they can still extract coordinates from it. If they do, they're deluding themselves." The mechanic shrugged. "Who knows. Let's just be extra careful now, just in case."

ooooooooooooooo

Alonzo opened his eyes cautiously. Bennett had given up the torture as the pilot continued to lose consciousness. Now, only the pain remained as a ceaseless reminder of his predicament. Alonzo awkwardly twisted in his restraints to check on Devon on the table next to his own. The woman, Elizabeth, stood over her sleeping form, making notations on a pad.

Alonzo breathed a sigh of relief as he watched his leader sleep. "Is she all right?" he hoarsely demanded when their captor finally looked up. "What have you done to her?"

Elizabeth met Alonzo's piercing gaze only for a moment before glancing away. "She's asleep and we have been unable to wake her. I do not understand why. The drugs should not have reacted this way in her system, especially this far into a scenario." She frowned and hesitantly met the pilot's gaze. "Believe me, this was not my doing." As Alonzo closed his eyes in distress, she rounded Devon's table and approached the pilot tentatively.

Alonzo opened his eyes again to find Elizabeth standing over him, reviewing his readouts. As soon as she noticed his scrutiny, he weakly asked, "Why?"

"Why? 'Why' is a long story. If you are asking if your death will have any meaning, I'm not sure I could answer that."

"Your friend, Bennett, seems to think I'm not going to like his 'friend'."

"No one has, and no one has survived to complain, either." She leaned forward and pleaded, "Just tell us where your base camp is. I'll do my best to ensure the safety of your group. Reilly has yet to be contacted. You have to trust me."

Ignoring the woman, Alonzo stared at the ceiling wearily. He closed his eyes and looked away as she tipped her head to meet them. Alonzo relaxed as he sensed her retreat. Once again he reached for the dreamplane, only to fail.

ooooooooooooooo

"Would you look at that..." Danziger whistled under his breath as he surveyed the small outpost crouched at the base of two mountains. Three buildings clustered together in the narrow valley, surrounded by perimeter markers. The mechanic noted the power grid and the lone guard keeping watch on a widow's walk atop the largest building. The only vehicle evident was their own DuneRail sitting next to the central building. Behind the buildings, a small Phalene class shuttle squatted, covered by a camouflage tarp. As the sun came from behind a mountain, Danziger noticed the glint of a metallic barrier lying on the ground. "Do you see that? The ground cover?" he asked as he handed the jumpers to Walman. "What do you make of it?"

Walman took the jumpers eagerly and scanned their surroundings thoroughly. "Looks like some sort of mesh." Walman watched closely as two people quickly strode from one building to another. "They didn't step on it. There are walkways on top of it leading from one building to the other. Suppose it's charged?"

Danziger accepted the jumpers back and scrutinized the camp layout. "A Terrian barrier... It must be!" He looked over at Walman, furrowing his brows in thought. "That's why they didn't drive the 'Rail. I bet they're afraid of the Terrians."

Walman nodded. "Makes sense. Can't say that I blame them. But, why be here at all?"

Danziger shrugged. "Who knows. It could be for any number of reasons. With that mesh on the ground, at least we know what we see is most likely all there is. We'd better get back to camp, at least now we know where they are."

They quietly debated their findings until a detailed map resulted, then crept away from their vantage point. As soon as they dared, they rose and ran.

ooooooooooooooo

As Alonzo slowly drifted to consciousness, his only sensation was the incessant pain as it radiated through his body. The pilot desperately struggled for rational thought as, without warning, the agony aggressively asserted itself even more. Rolling his head to avoid the bright light overhead, he opened his eyes, worriedly seeking Devon. Alonzo could see her sleeping just as she had been the last time he could remember checking, peacefully resting with a slight smile on her face. He moaned as a sudden pressure on his ribcage brought renewed distress, turning his head, squinting, as the pressure continued. Alonzo watched gratefully as Elizabeth tilted the light out of his eyes only to grimace as she bent back to work on his side.

"I'm sorry if this is a little uncomfortable. I need more samples."

Alonzo looked at the woman blankly. "You're sorry?" he rasped.

She sighed and paused from her work to look up at the pilot. "Yes. I'm sorry. As I told you before, this was not my doing. I am simply taking orders."

Alonzo snorted, then immediately regretted it as he began to wheeze uncontrollably. Elizabeth quickly rummaged in a drawer and injected medication into Alonzo's neck. He gasped for air as the medicine gradually took effect.

"Now, if you would just relax... I don't want to make this any harder than it already is."

"How hard is it?" Alonzo wheezed defiantly, still fighting to bring his breathing under control.

"Much harder than you may think." the woman replied resignedly before explaining, "We have been here for eight years, monitoring this planet and its lifeforms from our satellite. Of the fifty people who arrived eight years ago, only twenty-one remain. In that time, we have been subject to all types of bizarre happenings and failures. The only ship we have left is here, so we could find you and bring back the child. Unfortunately, Reilly has decided that locking the controls until we have your group in hand is the only way to ensure our success. We are trapped on this dreadful planet until we fulfill our directive."

Alonzo surveyed the woman curiously. "How did you know where to look?" he asked anxiously.

"We were simply going to wait for you to arrive in New Pacifica but Reilly is impatient to resolve this issue. He is still in an absolute rage over Dr. Heller's treason. When you encountered the Z.E.D. three months ago, Reilly was able to determine approximately which zone you were in. The pass where we found you is one of the few passable routes for hundreds of kilometers in either direction. We were exiled here as soon as he had the coordinates of what he considered a good place to set up an outpost. We have lost eleven people in our time on this planet waiting for you. Now will you cooperate?"

Alonzo shook his head slightly. "I'd die first." he spat.

Elizabeth regarded the pilot sadly. "You may soon get your wish."

ooooooooooooooo

The people of Eden Advance sat quietly around the small campfire, contemplating Danziger and Walman's report. No one had said a word when Danziger finished, they all simply stared into the fire, pondering their options.

"There's no way we can know if they're still alive." Baines pointed out glumly.

"Do you want to take the chance that they're not and leave them there?" Bess asked shrilly.

"No one is going to be left behind." Danziger asserted.

"But, if we do try to rescue them, we could all be captured." Magus observed, looking around to the other faces for agreement.

"Well, what do you propose we do?" Julia asked irritably.

Magus threw her hands in the air in frustration as Danziger reiterated forcefully, "If there's any way to do it, we'll get them out of there."

"How?" Morgan asked. "From what you've described, it's a pretty tight little installation. We're not exactly commandos, you know."

Yale returned to the campfire from seeing the children off to bed and regarded Morgan quietly. "Perhaps you forget, Mr. Martin, a lifetime ago I was." He raised his eyebrows to punctuate his point and turned to Danziger. "I have reviewed your map. This will not be easy, but there may be a way."

"What are you thinking?" the mechanic asked hopefully.

Yale leaned back, surveying the group clustered around him. "Taking each person's profile into consideration, we have quite an eclectic assortment of useful abilities. That, combined with the element of surprise, may be enough for us to prevail." The tutor turned to the doctor. "Julia, precisely what does Reilly know about our group?"

Embarrassed, Julia shyly glanced around the circle then studied her boots as everyone watched her attentively. She looked directly at Yale as she recounted, "He knows about Uly and his Terrian connection. He knows Morgan is with us. He saw Devon, True, John and Alonzo in VR. He knew that a man was shot in the shoulder by the Z.E.D. Other than that..." She shrugged. "Oh, he also knew we were in an arid region well before we encountered the Z.E.D."

Yale nodded his approval. "So he has no idea as to the size or make-up of our group."

"No. Once he knew about Uly, that was his only interest."

The tutor paused, his eyebrows quirking suddenly as he looked intently at Julia. "Did you ever mention Alonzo's link with the Terrians?"

Julia's eyes widened. "No. It never came up..."


	3. Chapter 3

A BOND UNBROKEN, Part 3

As the electronic barrier lowered, the door opened and Alonzo Solace was hurled into the room. His captors watched in anticipation as he landed in an unconscious heap in the middle of the floor.

Bruton Jones turned to Bennett irritably. "My bet was based on your assurance he would be conscious the whole time!"

Bennett regarded his colleague smugly. "I cannot take responsibility for how they land. Are you volunteering to gently place the next prisoner in there?" He smiled predatorily as the man paled. "OK, then. Don't complain. He appears to still be alive, after all." Bennett turned his attention back to the observation window.

Alonzo Solace had yet to move, however his cellmate had rapidly approached the unconscious human. A lone Terrian emerged from the shadows, charging toward the defenseless human in a mindless frenzy. As it neared Alonzo, it abruptly drew up short and cocked its head curiously. The researchers watched in shock as the Terrian crouched next to the man, considered him for a moment then gently laid a hand on the human's forehead before bowing its own head.

Bennett looked sharply over to Elizabeth, who shrugged her reply. "You did check for Terrian DNA, didn't you?" he asked imperiously.

"Of course! It's standard procedure. I don't understand." she puzzled. "I do have plenty of samples. Perhaps, we should go over them again."

"Perhaps, we should!" Bennett agreed crossly. "You apparently missed something. If I were you, I'd be glad I had those extra samples. Otherwise, I'd send you in there after them! As it is, how are we going to get him out to get some monitors on him?" He leaned against the glass, moodily considering the sudden turn of events. Decisively, Bennett snapped around, purposefully striding back to his lab. Arriving there, he activated the monitors from the Terrian's cell only to find the human and Terrian still motionless where he had left them.

Bennett bent over Devon, injecting more drugs into her system. He frowned in exasperation as she peacefully slept on, her body continuing to believe itself in cold sleep. He injected yet more medication, trying to jog her body into cooperating to no avail. Try as he might, deep within her mind, Devon Adair remained in cold sleep, her son's walking stick hanging guard at the door to her crypt.

ooooooooooooooo

Alonzo found himself on the dreamplane with relief. The neverending questions had ceased and now, with the removal of the electronic restraints, his reaching the dreamplane took away the pain. He breathed deeply and was perplexed as he looked around the barren plain only to find no one in any direction. He called out to no reply. Closing his eyes, Alonzo willed himself underground, to the tunnels that laced the planet. These too were disconcertingly empty, but the soft glow and surrounding earth brought him greater comfort. Alonzo found a ledge to sit on and waited.

Before long, the pilot could feel a mind reaching out to him, needing his company and comfort despite itself. He readily opened himself to the other and a solitary Terrian rose from the cavern floor to face him. Alonzo sat motionless as the Terrian urgently reached one dry palm toward the pilot, resting it on his head, the human gasping in pain as the Terrian's desperate loneliness engulfed him, threatening to overwhelm him. Alonzo concentrated on comforting thoughts, peaceful, soothing thoughts, projecting them to the displaced Terrian. As the other being calmed, their eyes closed as one as they dreamed together.

With the Terrian's help, Alonzo reached out to Devon, seeking her in her dreams. He groped through the mists that billowed through her mind to find her standing in a cold sleep tube. The pilot looked around quietly, noting the Venus class design then wondering how she would know about a ship older than he was. Alonzo walked over to the control panel, initiated the waking sequence and stepped back to watch. The controls began the slow cycle which would release Devon then promptly froze. Alonzo frowned at the readouts, confused by them. He surveyed the room again then noticed it. Uly's staff hung on the side of Devon's tube. Alonzo nodded to his friend as the Terrian trilled a warning over his shoulder. The staff was not to be moved. Devon was safe so long as it was there.

With one eye on his leader, Alonzo crossed back to the control panel and keyed in a series of commands, his fingers instinctively flying over the touchpad. Absently nodding to himself, he watched the readouts closely then returned to where the Terrian awaited across from Devon. Alonzo smiled reassuringly up at his friend. Sparing an uneasy glance in Devon's direction, he slid down the opposite wall to sit on the unyielding floor to watch and wait, the Terrian standing silent sentinel beside him.

As time slowly passed, Alonzo sat patiently against the wall, keeping vigil, the Terrian crouching next to him as, across the room, all that was Devon Adair slept. And dreamed...

ooooooooooooooo

The people of Eden Advance stood quietly as they watched the cryo-tube cycle Devon Adair into stasis, each holding their breath when Ulysses placed his walking stick upon the door jamb. No one moved, afraid of breaking the spell yet hopeful that it was all a terrible dream, all standing transfixed as the image of their leader burned into each of their memories.

As the cycle stopped, Julia shook herself from her reverie and turned to Alonzo. "Are the systems fully operational now?" she whispered, wincing inwardly at the sound of her voice in the complete silence.

The pilot separated himself from her to scan the readouts thoroughly with an experienced eye. "Everything is at optimum levels. She's totally safe in there now." he confirmed, flashing a sad smile at his friends, pleased at the ship's abilities even while deeply saddened at the necessity.

John Danziger resolutely tore his eyes from Devon and glanced down at his daughter. From where she embraced Uly, True met his gaze solemnly. The mechanic could see his own grief reflected in her eyes yet marveled at the proud strength and stubborn resolve also there. A legacy of her mother. Danziger reached out and massaged Uly's shoulder, the young child quietly meeting his gaze with complete trust. Gathering the children to him, Danziger spared Devon a reluctant glance over his shoulder then slowly exited the ship.

The spell broken, the others silently filed out in twos and threes, leaving Devon's body behind but carrying her spirit in their heavy hearts.

xxx

Julia escaped into the med-tent and bent back over her samples, the urgency of finding a cure both lessened by Devon's stasis and exponentially doubled by the knowledge that they would soon have to leave this place. Alonzo trailed after her, perching on a crate next to her table to watch.

"I've checked and rechecked everything..." she recounted, more to herself.

Alonzo nodded supportively.

"Maybe if I had more equipment. If I had realized earlier that her illness was different."

"You said the same thing when the rest of us got sick. It wasn't your fault Eve was using those implants to kill us." Alonzo replied in her defense.

Julia's eyes widened as Danziger and Yale entered the tent. "Alonzo, turn around." she requested, recalibrating her scanner before bending to scan the pilot's head and neck when he complied. "Danziger, Yale, you too."

"What is it, Doc?" Danziger inquired as he stooped to let the doctor scan his neck.

"Yale, what were you able to record during our encounter with Eve?" Julia asked the tutor intently, raising a finger in Danziger's direction.

Yale pursed his lips as he considered her question. He paused to sort the dizzying data accumulated in those few minutes. "What, precisely, is of interest?" he asked distractedly.

"Devon. Precisely, what was Devon doing. She was in your line of sight most of the time, I believe."

Yale nodded as his eyes drew out of focus, seeing something unseen by the others, instead. They waited expectantly as the tutor sifted through the input, hopeful he would have some answers.

"What are you getting at, Julia?" Danziger asked curiously, keeping a close eye on the cyborg.

"I'm not sure. I don't remember Devon reacting to the implants when the virus was being dealt with."

"You weren't exactly in a condition to notice. None of us were." Danziger observed wryly.

"No." Julia agreed reasonably. "But, when I recovered, Devon was fine. With my enhanced stamina, I should have recovered earlier."

"So, what are you saying?" Danziger demanded.

"That she may not have an implant." Yale explained with a quirk of his eyebrows. The tutor turned, wide-eyed, to the doctor. "She was not reacting. Neither was Elizabeth."

Julia crossed her arms with a frown as she considered the new information. She backed blindly to perch on a nearby stool. "She doesn't have an implant..." The doctor glanced around at the expectant faces for a moment before turning her thoughts inward again. "Mary probably doesn't have an implant, but she is also part Terrian. The penal colonists may have implants." She looked up. "But their children wouldn't... Danziger, you said there were children in the Elder's caves?"

"Yeah. True became friends with one."

"Any idea how old the eldest children born on the planet were?"

"I don't know if any of them were born on the planet. I don't remember much of that visit."

"Except for the little boy who brought me to the Elder, they had all hidden themselves from the evil Terrian spirit when I was there." Alonzo supplied helpfully.

"Well, I need to have an idea if the lack of an implant might speed up the rejection process. We know they can kill us when they're malfunctioning. As unlikely as it sounds, could they also be keeping us well?" Julia surmised. "Or is it something else?"

"Ragamuffin said only the old people were born on the Stations." True informed the adults from the open tent flap. She hesitantly met her father's eyes in apology for eavesdropping, relaxing when he beckoned her in with a gentle smile. True trotted into the tent, wrapping an arm around her father's neck while she leaned against his thigh.

"How old were the children?" Julia asked the young girl.

Surrounded by her father's protective embrace, True contemplated the question. "Well, alot were older than me." She shook her head. "But not as old as Dad."

Julia nodded, sharing a slight smile with the others at a 10 year old's perspective of age. "Try to give me a better idea, True. Did they look like they could be Alonzo's age?"

True looked at the pilot, confused. "But, he's older than everybody." the girl puzzled.

"Pretend you don't know that." Yale suggested kindly.

True frowned and concentrated on the pilot again. She perked up when Alonzo flashed her a friendly wink. "Yeah, I guess so. It's really hard with adults." she observed sagely.

Julia nodded. "Thank you, True. That helps. Maybe I should take Devon out long enough to scan for an implant." she mulled aloud.

"But, Julia, Devon is only safe in the cryo-tube." Alonzo insisted.

"I know." Julia responded testily. "I just need her out for a few minutes."

Alonzo shook his head disagreeably. "I think she should stay there, that's where she is safe." he countered stubbornly.

"Perhaps we should check Elizabeth first." Yale suggested as the two lovers squared off.

Not taking her eyes from Alonzo's, Julia nodded in compromise. "Fine. We'll check Elizabeth first."

xxx

"No... This can't be..." Julia murmured as she leaned over Elizabeth's body. "Third finger. Cut."

"What is it, Julia?" Danziger asked while rising from his perch.

"She has an implant. I've almost got it. Wait a minute."

"She has an implant?" Yale asked in astonishment.

"Mm-hmmm..." Julia grunted affirmatively. "Yale, please hand me those tweezers." The doctor juggled the tweezers in her hand and delicately removed the knot of wires from the dead woman's neck, holding it up to examine in the light before rushing to her microscope.

"But, if she didn't react..."

"Either this implant is different in some way or we were being manipulated." the doctor replied from her workbench as she compared the implant to the one removed from Eben Sinh. The men crowded around Julia as she quickly ran the implant through a battery of tests. Finally, Julia looked up from her equipment to meet Danziger's eyes. "According to my equipment, they're identical."

"What does that mean?" Alonzo asked.

"It means I want to examine Devon even more." she replied, holding up her hand to silence the pilot for a moment. "But first I want to check Bennett."

Alonzo frowned and nodded. With a tap on Danziger's arm, the two men exited the tent to retrieve the other body.

"I hate to say it, Yale, but it appears we've been tricked. I don't know how or why."

"It certainly appears that way." the cyborg agreed readily. "Perhaps there are answers on the ship. When Alonzo gets back, I'll have him and Morgan help me access the records."

"That would be a good idea. We need answers. I just hope everyone else stays healthy. There are only 5 stasis units left."

xxx

Uly watched as the two men lifted the shrouded bundle from the DuneRail and carried it into the med-tent. A few minutes later, he watched as Alonzo and Yale exited the tent together, Alonzo leaning impatiently against some crates while Yale ducked into his own tent. After a moment's hesitation, Uly approached the pilot. "Alonzo? They aren't gonna take my mom outta cold sleep, are they?"

Alonzo shrugged. "I'm not sure, Uly. Julia wants to, but maybe just for a minute until she has more answers."

"But she's only safe in there." Uly protested, earning a curious stare from the pilot.

"I know it, kid."

"Can't the Terrians help? They healed me."

Alonzo grimaced. "I haven't been able to contact the Terrians. Besides, it isn't that easy, Uly. I don't think they can heal her that way. Just like they couldn't heal my leg."

"What about him?"

Alonzo looked around blankly, seeing no one. "Who?"

"The Terrian who's with you."

Alonzo sighed, his suspicions confirmed. "He's helping all he can. We're helping each other." The pilot crouched low to better face the small boy. "You're gonna have to trust me to help keep your mom safe." he confided.

Uly tilted his head, gravely considering the pilot. "OK." he agreed solemnly as Yale drew near.

"Ulysses, I thought I told you to stay with Bess." the tutor admonished as he took the boy by the shoulders and gently steered him toward the Martins' tent. "When you get there, would you please ask Morgan to meet us at the ship?"

"But..." Uly protested, coming to a halt to look stubbornly at the tutor.

"Uly, do as Yale says." Alonzo encouraged noncommittally.

"Yes, sir." Uly dramatically sighed as he scuffed his way to the Martins' tent.

xxx

Morgan clambered down the metal ladder into the ship with trepidation. He still had not reconciled what he had been tricked into doing, even if it had saved everyone's life. Except Eben's, he corrected to himself. And Bennett's and Elizabeth's, he added. Of course, the other people on the ship's, he grimaced, pausing to convince himself to contain the urge to run before the other men noticed his arrival.

"Mr. Martin." Yale spoke behind him, making his heart skip a beat.

"Ummm. Uly said you wanted me?" Morgan smiled nervously at the cyborg.

"Yes. I would like to attempt accessing all the ship's records. It has come to my attention that you have a singular talent in that area."

"Oh." Morgan shrugged modestly. "It's just something I picked up."

"Indeed." Yale agreed as he backed and turned to the control room with the liaison at his heels. Not finding Alonzo there, Yale wandered into the cryo-room to find the pilot stepping away from the controls to look wistfully at Devon. "Alonzo? What are you doing in here?"

"Nothing." the pilot calmly claimed as he brushed past into the control room.

Yale paused to suspiciously examine the readouts as Morgan stared at Devon while he shifted from foot to foot. Morgan's eyes slid guiltily to the name plate that was partially obscured by Uly's stick and winced.

'Franklin Bennett.'

Morgan gratefully followed Yale as the cyborg walked out to where the pilot awaited, nonchalantly scouring the ship's controls with a practiced eye.

"I should be able to access most of the records." Alonzo reported. "Some are coded though. I'm not sure how many of those I can get into."

"Let me take a look." Morgan offered, eager to prove himself useful. He drew a seat next to the pilot while Yale hovered over the two men and they began the arduous task of data retrieval.

xxx

Danziger watched closely as Julia drew back, a frown creasing her face. "He's got one, too." he stated with a shake of his head.

Julia raised her eyes to nod then concentrated on removing the implant. She rushed over to her equipment to examine it, her shoulders slumping in frustration at the results. "It's identical as well."


	4. Chapter 4

A BOND UNBROKEN, Part 4

Morgan and Yale purposefully entered the med-tent, Alonzo following close behind, his head down and hands in his pockets. As the men found places to sit, Danziger and Julia both tiredly looked up from where each quietly slouched on a crate.

Morgan looked at the subdued pair worriedly. "What's wrong now?"

"You found an implant in Bennett." Yale deduced logically.

"Identical." Danziger sighed. "You find anything?"

"Yup!" Morgan grinned smugly. "I found out they fudged the flight logs!"

Danziger rose. "In what way?"

"The departure logs were altered by approximately 50 years." Yale explained, irony edging his voice.

"50 years?" Danziger and Julia exclaimed in unison as they stared at the three men.

"But, that would mean they just left..." Julia added in confusion. She looked over to Alonzo. "Can you actually alter the logs like that? I thought those particular logs were sealed."

Alonzo shrugged disinterestedly. "Old pilot's trick. Lots of short hops you get paid by the time involved. If you're careful, you can usually slip a few months by. Pretty easy, if you know what you are doing."

"Then, why didn't you pick it up?" Danziger asked suspiciously.

"Just because I know about it does not mean I ever did it. Besides, most of my flights were flat fee. It's easier that way."

Danziger frowned and looked away to exchange doubtful glances with the others in the tent. "Well, what else did you find?"

"Among other things, documentation of experiments performed on this planet's inhabitants, both native and alien."

Julia sat up straight, her hands on her knees as she focused her attention on the tutor. "What sort of experiments?"

Morgan grimaced in disgust. "Anything goes... I remember Bennett calling someone murderers when he woke up. He wasn't kidding. They made the Z.E.D.s look like saints."

Yale nodded gravely. "When I was connected to Eve, I heard their screams. I had no idea what the source was..." The tutor shook his head sadly. "It is no wonder these people attempted to leave the satellite."

"But, why the charade when they got here? If they just left, they must have known about Reilly..." Danziger wondered out loud.

"As far as we could ascertain, they have only been on the surface for two months." Yale added.

"So, they crashed while we were in the biodome." Danziger mulled.

"We also downloaded a file we couldn't open. I think I'll go to my tent to work on it." Morgan waved his scanner in the air and, with an uneasy glance at the sheet-covered corpses, hurriedly rushed out of the tent.

Danziger brooded quietly, sparing an occasional glance at each of his companions. Staring at his steepled hands, he sighed and looked up. "Now what?"

The doctor considered the two bodies thoughtfully. "I'm going to conduct a full autopsy. Maybe that will give us some answers."

xxx

The cyborg hurried across the camp compound as Danziger and Alonzo returned in the DuneRail with a supply of water. "Julia has completed the post-mortems. We have a great deal to discuss."

"What's up?" Danziger asked as he crossed the camp with groundcovering strides, forcing even Alonzo to hurry to keep pace. As he ducked into the med-tent, the mechanic asked his question again of the doctor bent absorbed over her microscope. "What's up?"

Julia looked over her shoulder in surprise, turning to face the new arrivals. She lifted a pair of tweezers holding a small, square piece of electronics up before them. "They both had one of these."

Concentrating on the object of interest, Danziger's heart sank. Before one exactly like it had been removed from Alex Wentworth's lifeless body, Danziger had never seen a neural control chip. He tiredly wiped the memories from his face. "So much for the charade. Any way of knowing who was controlling them and what they were told to do?"

Julia shook her head. "What's more..." she continued her report. "It appears they did not necessarily die of cold sleep syndrome. The residual effects are all wrong, even though the initial symptoms were all classic for it." She massaged the back of her neck tiredly as she perched at her workbench.

"So, what are you saying, Doc?"

Julia studied the mechanic. "They may have been convinced they were dying. The mind is a powerful tool."

Alonzo shook his head doubtfully. "You can't do that."

"Alonzo, you, of all people, should be aware of what is and is not possible on this planet. Using mind control techniques, that work on Earth, here..." Julia spread her arms wide, taking in the whole tent and beyond. "That, combined with the strong metaphysical plane... The possibilities are endless."

When Alonzo looked away sullenly, Julia irritably ignored the pilot in favor of the other two men. "One more thing. Both Franklin Bennett and Elizabeth Anson were chromo-tilts. Further, their enhanced immune systems were trying to reject the chip." The doctor noticed wryly that even Alonzo gave her his full attention at that revelation. "There is a chance they were resisting some of the commands. We should review what each said carefully, just in case."

Danziger shook his head. "This is too convoluted. They killed one of us. Damn near killed the rest of us. Crashed that ship ahead of us. Altered the records so we wouldn't know they just got there. Made us thaw those people to get rid of the virus. Killed those people, if what you think is correct, Julia. And are trying to kill Devon? It doesn't make sense..."

"Perhaps, it does..." Yale pondered the dust motes dancing before him. "If those people, Bennett, Elizabeth and their group, planted a virus and escaped the satellite with records to expose the research done here and Eve was able to redirect the ship here, where she, or it, knew we would be passing... Given enough impetus, we would find a way to help eradicate the virus. Especially if we were convinced it was killing us as well. The control chips were enough to keep them from telling us the entire truth... Yet, Bennett never gave us the codes. They simply could not compel him to that extent."

"But, why hurt Devon now?" Danziger leaned forward, entranced by the tutor's story.

"She is the one recognized as our leader by the Council. Our focus here, so to speak. If she were to die, what would we and, more importantly, the colonists do? Especially if we were led to believe the planet was to blame?" Yale's eyebrows rose as he awaited an answer.

Danziger whistled under his breath. "They're trying to scare us away. Make us think the planet's really rejecting us. Get us to leave so Uly and the other Syndrome kids wouldn't have control..."

"It is possible, John. I would not like to make any wagers without further proof."

"I don't believe it." Alonzo shook his head stubbornly.

Yale spared the pilot a brief smile. "It is pretty unbelievable... I think I will see how Mr. Martin is doing with that file. Perhaps, he has some answers as well."

Danziger rose. "I think I'll tag along. You're done with us here, Julia?" With the doctor's nodded permission, Danziger ducked out of the tent behind the tutor.

As soon as the two men left, Julia rounded on Alonzo. "All right. Tell me what's going on."

"What do you mean?" the pilot asked innocently, reaching for her arms.

Julia jerked away from his embrace irritably. "You're resisting every effort to get Devon well and out of stasis."

"No, I'm not." Alonzo's hands hovered in place as he followed the doctor, closing the distance.

"What do you call it then?"

He spread his arms wide to mildly protest, "I just want what is best for Devon."

"Staying in cold sleep with a critical disorder?" Julia asked incredulously.

Alonzo stepped even closer to Julia, leaning toward her, nearly touching. "She is safe in there." he calmly stressed while gazing intently into her eyes.

"According to a man who has spent less than a quarter of his life awake..."

Alonzo's arms dropped to his sides, the hurt evident on his face. "Julia..."

"Alonzo, just give me one reason to trust you." Julia pleaded, her eyes softening with concern.

Alonzo chewed his cheek as he considered his case, finally shaking his head. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"I can't tell you. I'm not sure why... Have I ever lied to you? To Devon?"

Julia sighed in frustration. "No."

"Then why is it so hard to trust me now?"

"Because you're not making any sense... I want Devon out of there. You don't seem to... We need her. Uly needs her. I thought you cared about Devon."

"It's because I care that I don't want her out." When Julia continued to look incomprehendingly at him, Alonzo shot a look up at the ceiling in resignation then turned away from her. "Forget it." He walked out of the med-tent in despair.

Julia watched Alonzo leave with a sinking feeling, turning back to her research only to stare blankly through the microscope.

xxx

John Danziger stooped into the Martin's tent, pulling up short as soon as he saw Morgan's expression as the liaison sat frozen in front of his scanner. The mechanic grunted then stepped aside when Yale collided with him from behind. "What did you find?"

Morgan looked up at the two men, licking his lips nervously. He mutely handed the scanner to the tutor, who glanced at the readouts only to tighten his focus even further as the data scrolled by.

"My God!" Yale tore his eyes away for a moment to look at Danziger before staring intently at the scanner again.

"Yale..." Danziger prodded impatiently.

Not taking his attention away, the tutor reported, "This is a virus, John. A very complex virus, at that!"

"Like the one Bennett planted?"

Morgan found his voice. "Kissing cousins. Only this cousin has an attitude."

His eyes wide, Yale dropped the scanner as if burned and stepped away. "My God!"

"Must be some family." Danziger observed, worriedly watching the cyborg.

Yale met Morgan's surprised gaze hesitantly. "This is still dormant. You have yet to determine the initiation code... Correct?"

"Yeah, I just got in a few minutes ago. The initiation code looks like four levels of alphanumerics. The first three are four characters each and the last one is five." Morgan's jaw suddenly dropped as he realized the implications of what the tutor had just asked. "Oh no, Yale! This could wipe you, couldn't it?!" Watching the cyborg nod mutely, Morgan delicately scooped the scanner up, treating it as though it were alive.

Danziger rested a hand on the tutor's shoulder. "Just let Martin handle it directly. I don't want to take any chances, OK?"

Yale smiled tightly. "I don't suppose I could look over your shoulder?"

Danziger curiously peered upside-down at the scanner. "What's this about the initiation code?"

"I just started working on it. I hate when they use alphanumerics. Too many possibilities."

"But, often something easy for the designer to remember." Yale pointed out.

"True. If you know anything about the programmer. What do we know about them?"

Danziger looked up right away, immediately catching the other men's attention. "What was that Elizabeth kept saying to Devon? Right up to when she died... 'Look into your heart.'" He shook his head uncertainly. "Something like that. All I know for sure is that she was really insistent about it."

"Look into your heart..." Yale thoughtfully rolled the phrase through his mind. "Four, four, four, five... That just might be it!"

"Any way we could test it?"

Morgan frowned. "We'd need something to test it on. Something nonessential."

Danziger shrugged. "I can't think of anything offhand. I'd nominate Zero but he does have his uses. Just don't tell him I said that." With sudden inspiration, the mechanic asked, "How about a set of VR gear? Those have a good enough capacity."

Morgan unconsciously drew his knees close to his chest. "VR gear?" He gave the mechanic a scandalized look, his eyes unconsciously darting to a nearby crate.

"Yes, John. Those should be a perfect test subject."

Morgan shook his head in protest. "Not with mine, you don't! Use Eben's."

"All right." With an amused glance in Yale's direction, Danziger nodded reasonably to the liaison. "We'll use Sinh's."

xxx

"Ready?" Morgan looked nervously around the circle, making note of the anxious nods of agreement. "OK. Keying in command now!" He keyed the sequence and jumped out of the way as sparks immediately flew from the headset, forcefully sending the small unit flying into the air.

The gear landed on the sand, hopping and sputtering in irregular fits, scattering the gathered crowd while it spun frantically in place before finally coming to rest with a loud crackle. Everyone wordlessly stared at the inert unit, too stunned to speak.

John Danziger bent and gingerly picked up the destroyed VR gear, turning it over in his hands in awe. "Any way we can isolate the ship's systems while we upload this to Reilly?"

"We could isolate certain systems but there is no way to ensure total protection for the cryo-units." Yale supplied.

"Julia, once we do this, there's no turning back. Best guess. Do we need Reilly?"

Julia shook her head at the mechanic. "There's no way to know and, further, no way to test. It appears that we may not. All the evidence certainly points that way." She crossed her arms. "We might have a way to neutralize Reilly. I'd just as well take my stand now. Otherwise, we'll always be at the mercy of his whims."

"You're suggesting we vote now?"

The doctor nodded decisively. "It won't be pleasant. We all experienced the last time. From what Yale has told me about this virus and what I've seen here... I would suggest that anyone not involved with Reilly be sedated. There's no sense in experiencing that again if you don't have to."

"I'll stay with the children." Bess offered brightly. "Just give me a lighter dose so I wake up first."

Morgan hugged his wife close. "Are you sure, Honey?"

"Of course, Morgan. You'll be busy in the ship. Yale and Danziger, too. Someone should stay with the children." She curled into his embrace, lightly stroking his grizzled cheek.

Alonzo looked up from where he sat next to Uly. "I will stay with Uly."

Danziger's eyes narrowed. "Why? I thought you'd want to be in the ship."

The pilot shrugged. "Yale and Morgan can do it. You do not need me, I'd just be in the way. I didn't think you would want me there. Besides, I think it would be best if I stayed with the kid."

Danziger nodded grudgingly. "Fine. Let's get to work on our plan and get this over with..."

xxx


	5. Chapter 5

A BOND UNBROKEN, Part 5

"Alonzo?"

"What's up, Uly?"

Uly sat up on his cot and dangled his legs over the edge to consider the pilot inquisitively. "They're gonna do it, aren't they... Take my mom outta cold sleep."

Alonzo sighed morosely and nodded. "It sure looks that way. If this works..."

"Can't you stop them?"

"I don't know." Came the honest reply. "I tried to alter the crypt code, but didn't have time to change it much." The pilot earnestly met the child's gaze. "I'll do everything I can. Just trust me."

Uly studied his hands. "Think this is gonna hurt? What about my mom? Will she feel it?"

Resting a hand on Uly's knee, Alonzo flashed the boy a genuine smile. "I think you'll sleep through the whole thing. Your mom, too. You should be OK." The pilot suddenly sobered. "Do me a favor?" The ghost of a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as Uly silently pledged. "If anything happens to me, tell Julia..." He sought the words, choosing carefully. "Tell her to look for me in her dreams. Try to remember, OK?" Alonzo nervously turned and jumped to his feet as the tent flap rustled.

Julia entered with her small medical kit. "Are you both ready for a nap?"

"Got everything set at the ship?" Alonzo asked while casually backing up against a tent wall.

The doctor frowned. "I think so. As well as it can be, I guess. Everyone else is down except you two. I saved the best for last."

"I want to stay awake."

"Alonzo, we discussed this... It isn't an option. You remember the last time..."

"Really, Julia. I want to stay awake. Just be sure to put Uly way under. I'll watch him."

With a sideways glance at the pilot, Julia motioned for Uly to lie back and administered the sedative. The small boy's eyes closed instantly, his body relaxing with a deep sigh. Julia scanned the child thoroughly before turning to the pilot where he still stood just out of reach with his back to the wall. Alonzo smiled reassuringly at her and shook his head determinedly. Her eyes softening, Julia relented with a nod and left the tent.

As soon as the doctor left, Alonzo released the deep breath he'd been holding. He so desperately wanted to confide in Julia, to trust her, to talk with her once more, but he knew she was simply an image in Devon's mind, an extension of Devon's own psyche. As much as he wanted it, he realized it was too much of a risk to take with everyone's safety. What little Alonzo remembered from when he once dreamed regular, human dreams was that awareness of a dream's existence always woke him up. And Devon could not be allowed to awaken. The pilot had no doubt that Devon's continued entombment in her mind was the only thing keeping her safe and, concurrently, the remainder of Eden Advance, wherever they were.

Alonzo crossed to vigilantly sit next to Uly's cot. He fingered the blankets as he idly wondered how much of the situation Uly truly understood. The pilot had seen enough vestiges of the original dream to follow along when he had somehow been pulled into this alternate one. This dream within a dream where Devon Adair's subconscious ruled. He hoped the child had missed the majority of either dream or, at least, did not comprehend what they meant, taking comfort in the fact that Uly still tended to have little recall of his Terrian experiences. Worried that Uly might feel the chip virus, he rose to check the boy's reflexes before settling comfortably next to the cot to wait.

xxx

"Hello, Heller... Others..." Reilly smiled smugly. "Imagine seeing you all so soon. Having some difficulties? I'm receiving some interesting readings from your group. Care to share with me why two-thirds of your friends are under sedation? And, what's wrong with Adair? Can't handle life on the ground?"

Danziger's eyes narrowed as he struggled to contain his anger. He looked over to Julia where she stood facing the screen, her arms crossed as she faced her very real, though computer-generated, demon. The doctor locked her knees to keep upright, unwilling to show weakness to her nemesis. Morgan and Yale quietly found seats near the control panels, remaining silent lest they be noticed.

"Devon is dying." Julia reported coolly. "I needed to sedate the others so they would not hurt themselves." She added honestly.

Reilly clucked sympathetically. "What a shame... I see young Ulysses is among the sedatees. He's otherwise well, I trust..."

Julia pressed her lips together as she considered the image spinning before her, deciding it was time to initiate their plan. "He's fine. No thanks to you."

His fingers splayed, Reilly put his hand to his chest in mock shock. "Moi?! Why would you say such a thing, Citizen?"

"I've found out some interesting things on this planet."

"Oh?"

"Most importantly for our discussion right now is the fact that the Council is a bunch of murdering liars. You among them. As a matter of fact, you're probably the worst of them all..."

Danziger shot an alarmed look towards Yale when the viewscreen suddenly stopped rotating.

"Oh, is that so..." Reilly's face darkened as he approached the screen, filling the view.

"Yes. And, you might as well know, I will never do anything for the Council again. No matter what the price."

"I wouldn't make those kinds of promises if I were in your position, Heller."

"What position is that, Reilly? Perhaps you have underestimated my and my friends' abilities again."

"No... Perhaps you have underestimated mine."

With a choked sob, Julia abruptly grabbed her head and fell to the floor, writhing in pain. Danziger bent at the doctor's side in alarm, afraid to touch her yet wanting to help. Just seconds later, as fast as the attack started, it stopped. Julia lay still for a moment, panting from the exertion. Waving Danziger away, she drew herself up onto her elbows to, once again, face Reilly.

The computer image smiled menacingly down at the doctor. "So, Citizen... Had enough? Or do you require more of an education in who is in charge... You 'tilts always were a recalcitrant lot. Good thing we made you all so resilient as well."

Danziger sidled near the others. "That's confirmation enough for me..." he whispered out the side of his mouth.

Julia shook her head at Reilly, noting the liaison and tutor working diligently at the control panel. "I meant what I said Reilly. Never..."

"Well then. I suppose we'll have to do something about that."

Morgan gulped and studied the panel nervously, rapidly keying the sequences in with Yale's prompting. Taking a deep breath, he pressed the 'Send' key...

xxx

Alonzo sat, quietly waiting for whatever was going to happen to happen, as he watched over his small charge. He rose, pacing to burn off his nervous energy, moving back and forth in the small tent like the caged animals he'd seen in what passed for zoos when he was a child. He never understood how anyone could cage such a free spirit. Alonzo remembered sitting watching them for hours, feeling a special kinship with them as they sought the one thing they could not have. Freedom. Then he came back from a 'jump' to find there were none left to cage and he couldn't remember whether he had been sad or happy, it was so many years ago.

From seemingly nowhere and everywhere, a red-hot wall of liquid pain slammed on top of the pilot, driving him into the ground, Alonzo retaining coherence just long enough to fall away from Uly before losing all rational thought as the agony roiled over and through him, seething angrily from every direction through his body and mind.

In the ship, the others were fighting a losing battle with themselves as well, seeking escape from what had become their whole, narrow universe. They struggled against the excruciating sensations, virtually turning inside out as they stretched and bowed, feeling their very essences strain to the breaking point, fraying at the edges as the assault continued seemingly into infinity...

xxx

As he lay on the cool floor, catching his breath, it took a few minutes for John Danziger to realize he didn't hurt anymore except for an insistent shaking on his shoulder. The prodding continued, begging for a response. With a reluctant groan, the mechanic rolled over to blink up at Julia where she hovered over him. The doctor pulled him upright, amazing Danziger yet again with her strength.

"Yale and Morgan OK?"

"I need to check on them now. I just managed a cursory glance and they seemed fine, just a little disoriented." She walked over to the other two, helping them up and into seats with John's assistance.

They all sat breathlessly for a few minutes, amazed they had all survived the experience, grinning foolishly at each other as the readouts confirmed that Reilly had indeed been neutralized.

Julia crossed into the cryo-room to analyze the cryo-tube readouts. "Devon's life signs have improved. It's really hard to get a very good reading with her in stasis but this is very promising."

Having caught his breath, Danziger rose, dusting his hands together purposefully. "Let's wake her up now before 'Lonz gets here."

Taken aback, Julia paused to look at the mechanic before nodding resignedly. "OK. Morgan, do you have those codes?"

"Right here!" The liaison passed the scanner with a flourish to the doctor who immediately began keying in the sequence.

As soon as she started, alarms began sounding all around them, making their heads ring with the overwhelming cacophony.

"Override! Override!" Danziger shouted in Julia's ear.

The doctor shook her head uncertainly, her hand hovering indecisively over the keypad as she desperately considered the readouts. Morgan and Yale hastily stepped up beside her, rapidly scouring the controls as well, occasionally trying a different sequence.

Alonzo burst into the ship, his eyes wide with panic. He tried to shout but the blaring klaxons drowned him out.

From where he anxiously looked on, John Danziger saw the pilot's entrance and rushed over to him, grabbing him angrily by the arm before throwing him against a bulkhead. Leaning with one arm across the dazed pilot's throat, the mechanic growled into his ear, "What did you do to her?"

Shaking his head in protest, Alonzo's eyes grew distant as he frantically fought for air, clawing at the mechanic's arm, the pilot sagging heavily as he gradually weakened with oxygen deprivation, his tongue rolling in his mouth while he choked against the pressure. Yale keyed yet another sequence through and the klaxons finally stopped. In the unreality the sudden silence brought, Danziger resentfully released Alonzo to watch him slide to the floor, the mechanic bitterly standing over the pilot while he weakly gasped for breath. As a soft hissing filled the air, the mechanic turned in time to see Devon's tube slowly swing open.

When Uly's staff fell to the floor with a clatter, Alonzo desolately looked up from where he slumped against a wall. "No..."

Crossing the room in a few long strides, Danziger stood ready as Devon fell forward into his arms. He gently swept her up and to the exam table where Julia scanned and medicated her.

Julia looked up worriedly. "Everything scans fine but she's not waking."

"Other than that, she is all right?" Yale asked with a concerned frown.

Brushing her hair aside, Julia shook her head in confusion. "All her vitals read within normal parameters. She reads as asleep. I don't understand it, Yale. She should have awakened with the dose I just gave her."

Danziger met Julia's troubled gaze. "We can move her, right? Let's get her outta this ship. She doesn't belong in here." As the doctor nodded her permission, Danziger gathered Devon up, cradling her against his broad chest as he carefully carried her out of the ship.

As she trailed the mechanic, Julia found Alonzo crouched in front of the cryo-tube, his head down, with Uly's stick tightly clenched in his hands. "Alonzo? What's wrong?" When he finally looked up, the doctor was stunned by the devastated expression on the pilot's face.

Alonzo looked away from the doctor, resting his sad eyes on the staff in his hands. He chewed his bottom lip hesitantly. With a sorrowful sigh, he bleakly responded, "You shouldn't have taken her out of there..."

xxx

Danziger carried Devon out of the ship and through the slowly assembling crowd to Devon's tent. He gently laid her on her cot, arranging the blankets and tucking her in. He pulled a crate nearby to watch Devon sleep peacefully, a slight smile lighting her features as she lay before him.

Danziger reflected what this woman had come to mean to him. This woman who now lay before him like the princess in one of True's favorite fairy tales he often read to her when she was small.

Sleeping Beauty.

Never waking.

With sudden inspiration, Danziger bent forward, cupping Devon's cheek with one large hand, then paused indecisively as he watched her sleep. With stubborn resolve, he bent the rest of the way to brush her soft, still cool lips with his own warm ones. His sense of loss deepened at the simple act and he sat back with a sigh to see Yale, Julia and Alonzo watching quietly from the tent door. "I figured it wouldn't hurt. Julia's always talking about the metaphysical plane..." he began to explain only to be halted as Julia gasped and raced to Devon's side.

Devon's eyelids began to flutter as she delicately licked her lips thoughtfully...

ooooooooooooooo


	6. Chapter 6

A BOND UNBROKEN, Part 6

At the sudden barrage of clanging alarms, Alonzo awoke with a jolt, the Terrian crouched next to him trilling agitatedly. The pilot sprang from his post and ran to the controls, the Terrian close behind. Bewildered, Alonzo read the data and looked in alarm to where Devon slept. To his relief, a quick glance confirmed that, in this reality, Uly's staff was still hanging on the side of Devon's tube. Meeting the Terrian's questioning gaze before concentrating on the controls, he explained, "She's waking up. She can't do that! Trust me, she wouldn't want to... Especially since she's only safe in there." Alonzo chewed on his lower lip as he keyed in the commands, frowning as Devon continued the climb to consciousness unimpeded. "Please, Devon..." Alonzo begged as he continued to key in sequence after sequence. He jumped as the Terrian trilled directly behind him, having forgotten the creature in his struggle. Alonzo paused to consider the being, nodding his agreement in answer. "She's thinking herself awake. I understand that. How do we convince her to stay in cold sleep? Once she's awake, she has to come out of there. This generation system won't support her out of stasis."

The Terrian gravely turned to lead Alonzo back to the cold sleep tube, resting its hand on the cool glass shell. Alonzo followed suit, closely mimicking the Terrian's actions. The Terrian warbled in a low voice and deliberately lowered its head. Frowning, the pilot looked anxiously through the frosted glass before following suit but the worry combined with the blaring klaxons kept the necessary calm at bay. Alonzo opened his eyes and drew a ragged breath in frustration. He noticed the Terrian regarding him solemnly and flashed it a weak smile before shaking his head hopelessly. The Terrian trilled its encouragement then reached for the human, resting its rough fingers lightly on the pilot's temple.

At contact, Alonzo's eyes slipped shut as the warm comfort he had shared with the Terrian such a short time before filled his soul. Until the Terrian reflected his solace back to him, Alonzo hadn't realized the intensity of the feelings he had shown the being. Alonzo's whole body filled with peace as he once again felt the sensation of swimming through the earth, The Mother surrounding him with her warmth as she accepted him as one of her own children. Alonzo's soul soared in the Terrian bed, sharing his consciousness with the tribe as they danced amongst the stars. Then, Alonzo was back in the Elder's cave, nestled in Julia's arms after destroying the Terrian spirit on the dreamplane, Julia stroking his back lightly as she slowly rocked back and forth. His soul so incredibly exposed by the battle, Alonzo leaned against her, allowing himself the simple pleasure of her comfort, cradled in her arms, his head pillowed upon her breast. The pilot sleepily peeked beyond Julia's shoulder to where his friends stood. True friends borne of necessity and respect, their friendship forged by mutual fire. John Danziger stood tall and strong with the Terrian spirit gone, his eyes full of confusion yet himself once more. Beside the mechanic, Devon stood, looking worriedly from one man to the other, her relief and concern etched upon her face.

Devon.

With shining eyes, Alonzo looked beyond his friends to see the Terrian watching dispassionately and grinned his gratitude. As the pilot reluctantly rose, the tableau shifted to the ship once more. Resting his hand on Devon's window, Alonzo earnestly turned his mind to the task at hand.

With the Terrian's help, Alonzo reached into Devon's mind. He instinctively followed the distant glow, the glow growing larger and brighter as he drew near, nearly blinding him in its pure brilliance. With the Terrian's urging, he pressed on, following a shining gossamer thread to where it resided deep in the core of her psyche. Alonzo marveled at how much like The Mother Devon was. Her strength. Her warmth. Her unyielding love for her child. All laid bare before him as she recognized his presence with fond acceptance. Noticing the Terrian behind him, she withdrew slightly, only remaining when Alonzo lightly restrained her while radiating his reassurance of their intent. She relented and awaited warily, a small portion of her mind devoting him its undivided attention while the remainder slept on unaware.

Alonzo submitted his urgent request, noting affectionately how she reacted the same as when awake. First, rebelling at the thought, not willing to yield her free will to the obvious necessity, not willing to recognize the lack of options. Yet, with Alonzo's insistence came acceptance and grudging agreement, her logical mind acceding to his wishes as the entire story unfolded in her mind. That accomplished, Alonzo gently withdrew, retracing his path carefully. As he turned from her radiance, he noticed the gossamer thread for the first time. Recognizing it immediately, Alonzo approached the shining filament hesitantly, feeling its power even from a distance.

The Terrian watched closely as the pilot delicately examined the bond Devon shared with her child. Alonzo could feel the tenuous link she had with her son. Neither he nor the Terrian could reach beyond their prison, yet, somehow, her ties to her child had prevailed. Curious, Alonzo turned to the Terrian, questioning.

ooooooooooooooo

The Terrians paused and listened to the dream. A dream Terrian, yet not. Alongside one of their tribe stood another. One who, unknowingly, held debts unpaid. Another was there as well, unwittingly carrying the dream on a bond to be respected. The Terrians puzzled over the dream, responding as one. They recoiled as the dream suddenly flared then died, the one unlike them who was joined in the dreaming almost drowning them in his anguish. The Terrians reached for the dreamers again only to find the bond too fragile, the dreamers gone. Reviewing the images given them, the tribe stirred and rose.

ooooooooooooooo

Bennett watched intently through the observation window as the two technicians warily edged closer to the quiescent pair. Neither human nor Terrian had moved for hours and he was anxious to have them both connected to monitors. Bennett frowned in irritation. The techs were taking an interminable amount of time. He impatiently toggled a switch. "Get on with it! I don't have all bloody day!" Bennett scowled as the techs jumped in alarm then glowered at him through the window in contempt. If he was not so short on manpower, he would be tempted to lock the cell with them still in it, Bennett mulled with a sinister smile. The scientist noted the guard standing with his back against the door, his Mag-Pro armed and trained on the two subjects as the techs worked.

Alonzo Solace lay on his side as he had landed, his right arm under him awkwardly as his wounds drained onto the floor. The Terrian hovered over him, its hand lightly resting over the human's face. The two techs puzzled over how to reach the human, jockeying for position with one eye on the dreaming Terrian crouched protectively over him.

One of the techs bent at the pilot's exposed legs and connected the wrist monitors to his ankles instead, ensuring the probes were properly implanted before turning to his partner. "You gonna do the Terrian?"

"Let's get this guy done first, Thomas."

"Yeah, but how? The damn alien's right over him. There's no way we're getting anywhere near his head."

"I don't know. Jacobs, you have that Mag-Pro ready?"

The guard grunted, his cheek pressed against the side of the weapon, his gaze never wavering from his target.

China Iwata looked over her shoulder at the guard then flashed her partner a worried look. "Let's get this over with, no sense in delaying the inevitable."

"I tell you what. I'll get the leads on the human while you hitch up the Terrian's wrist monitors, then we can both do its leads, OK?"

She nodded uneasily and retrieved the equipment. As soon as she had it all organized to her satisfaction, she poised next to the pair and drew a breath. "I'm ready. You?"

"OK. Let's do it."

They rapidly began connecting the equipment, agitatedly racing to complete their task. As Thomas brushed the Terrian's hand away from contact with the human, the creature suddenly sprang to life. The pilot jerked convulsively under the Terrian as it let loose an inhuman scream and began to tear both technicians apart in a frenzied rampage, their mangled bodies falling to the floor in a heap as a single Mag-Pro shot rang out. The Terrian spun around with the force of the blast before crumpling to the floor beside the pilot.

Bennett swore violently at the unexpected carnage in the cell. He raced to the door and keyed it open, only to nearly be bowled over by the frantic Jacobs. Impatiently shoving the man aside, Bennett rapidly approached the Terrian, confirming what he already knew. Half of its torso gone, the Terrian lay dead. Beside the Terrian, Thomas stirred, barely alive. Bennett brusquely stepped over the dead creature and retrieved Jacobs' Mag-Pro from where he had thrown it in his haste, disdainfully finishing the Terrian's work. Dropping the weapon, Bennett crossed to where Alonzo Solace lay curled into a fetal position, grimacing in relief when he saw the man still breathing.

"Look at what you have done, Franklin!"

Bennett looked over his shoulder to find Elizabeth standing behind him, her hands curled into fists at her sides. His eyes narrowed at her outburst. "Do check to see if we managed to get any readings during all of this excitement, won't you, love?"

ooooooooooooooo

John Danziger glanced back at his rag-tag crew as they gamely trudged through the falling snow. While it was an inconvenience, he welcomed the snow. It covered their tracks back to where a skeleton crew kept watch over the camp. Danziger quickly grabbed Cameron by the arm as the colonist slipped on the slippery shelf.

"Thanks, John. I don't think I'd have enjoyed that." The colonist shifted his pack meaningfully with a rueful grimace.

"I didn't come all this way to get blown up." Danziger remarked grimly. "Are they that unstable?"

Cameron shrugged carefully. "These aren't exactly laboratory conditions. I just hope they work, I only took a couple of semesters of chemistry and it was a while ago. No matter what Yale says, it would have been nice to have had the opportunity to try one out."

Hesitantly, Danziger nodded and closely supervised as Cameron climbed the steep incline. The mechanic jumped as Morgan Martin cried out below them. Danziger glanced down in time to see Walman drag Morgan back onto the shelf by the collar, the other man scrambling for footing.

"Would you be quiet?" Magus hissed.

"Fine. Next time I fall to my death, I'll whisper. Is that OK with you?" Morgan huffed indignantly.

"Come on, people. Let's just keep going. Everyone watch your step, these rocks are slippery." Danziger cautioned.

"I kinda noticed." Morgan muttered, earning irritable glares from his compatriots.

Once they all reached the top of the ridge safely, Danziger halted the crew. "The installation is approximately another kilometer. Beyond the second ridge. You can see the opening in the mountains from here. They're just about right in the middle." The mechanic paused in his briefing as the ground around them started to vibrate. As the vibrations increased, Danziger shouted, "Everyone hit the deck!" He desperately jumped to help Cameron to his knees.

Terrians erupted from the ground all around them, showering them with dirt and snow. Their sparking staffs dazzled the humans as the light reflected off the surrounding crystals. The crew rose to watch the Terrians, uneasily edging closer together as the tribe slowly tightened their circle while regarding the humans closely. Once the Terrians drew their circle shut and stopped, Julia drew a deep breath before cautiously separating herself from the others to face the nearest Terrian.

"Doc, be careful." Walman whispered from behind her.

Julia nodded absently, all of her attention focused on the being standing before her. The Terrian glanced around at the other humans before closely scrutinizing the doctor. It trilled to the others and paused as if listening, all the while studying Julia thoughtfully. Julia felt herself drawn into the Terrian's placid eyes. Not even Danziger sidling up behind her could distract her from the being's intent gaze. Julia's hand strayed to her temple as she experienced a soft buzzing in her mind. As the discomfort grew, she averted her gaze and compulsively shook her head. Julia felt the sensation dissipate with a mixture of relief and regret.

Danziger laid his hand on the doctor's shoulder, turning her to face him. "Julia, are you all right?"

"Yes." she replied, distracted by the experience. "Did you feel that?"

Danziger shook his head in confusion. "Feel what?"

"I don't know. A buzzing, I guess. Just at the edge of my consciousness. Like a shadow at the corner of my eye."

Danziger searched the doctor's face as he shook his head. "No. Nothing like that." He glanced around the group. "Any of you feel that?" At everyone's negative replies, he turned back to the doctor. "You think they were trying to communicate with you?"

Julia exhaled and closed her eyes in frustration. She eyed the Terrians serenely standing around them. "Yes, but I cannot communicate with them. It's out of my reach." She sighed, brushing her errant hair behind an ear with her thumb. "We need Alonzo."

Julia's head shot around as the Terrian trilled at the mention of the pilot's name. Fascinated, she approached to within an arm's length of the Terrian as it continued to vocalize. When the Terrian deliberately raised its free hand, Julia noticed for the first time that each of the Terrians carried a garland made of hemp and leaves which matched the ones each wore around its neck. She accepted the rope the Terrian proffered and placed it around her own neck, noting the slight sign of approval in the other's eyes. "I think they want to help us somehow. Accept the necklaces. Carefully." she instructed, never breaking eye contact with the Terrian.

Danziger nodded to the others and tentatively approached the nearest Terrian, accepting the garland with a nod of his head. "Thanks." He smiled nervously and turned to face the crew. "Go ahead." he encouraged. "We need to get moving. We're going to run out of daylight as it is." As he watched each accept their gift, Danziger leaned close to Julia. "Any idea how they plan on helping?"

"I have no idea. This is simply a guess."

"Well, from the looks of it, I think you may be right." he conceded. "We'll have to wait and see."

Julia sighed and nodded bleakly.

The Terrians somberly parceled out the garlands. As soon as each human had one draped around their neck, the Terrians disappeared into the earth without a sound, leaving the humans to regard each other restlessly.

"Man..." Baines muttered, earning commiserating looks from a majority of the group.

ooooooooooooooo


	7. Chapter 7

A BOND UNBROKEN, Part 7

Danziger watched Yale as the cyborg studied the camp with the jumpers. Behind them, he could hear Cameron explaining his devices to Walman and Baines before they circled away to get into position. "Anything we missed?" Danziger asked the tutor.

"No. You were quite accurate. Note the power grid. I would tend to believe that building there is the one we should concentrate our attack upon." he explained as he indicated the building the DuneRail had been parked next to the previous day.

A pleased chuckle drew Danziger's attention to where Morgan Martin lay propped on his elbows next to him. The liaison lifted his small scanner again then grinned smugly as he read the results only to furiously tap in further commands. Sensing the scrutiny, Morgan paused in his work to see Danziger and Yale watching him closely. Morgan grinned broadly. "It's a piece of cake! Multi-directional transmitter. Old codes. No problem. I should be in in 15 minutes or so with a full override jam. Nothing in, nothing out."

"Any chance they could detect you before that point?"

"I tested it. I don't think so. I'm using a Level 6 code the computer'll recognize that shouldn't trip any alarms."

"Level 6?" the mechanic asked curiously.

Morgan met Danziger's bemused look, grinned wryly and shrugged before turning back to his scanner, his eyebrows knitting in concentration. With a roll of his eyes toward the chuckling cyborg, the mechanic crept backwards from their lookout to check the rest of the group.

While he approached, Danziger watched as they clustered around quietly, rubbing their hands and stomping their feet in the cold as their breath formed clouds around them. Danziger could see the anticipation in the eyes of his friends. Coupled with the fear and dread. He sighed slowly to calm his own nerves, ever mindful of his mood's effect upon the others, especially at such a stressful time. "Baines, Walman, Cameron explained the devices; any questions?"

The two crewmen exchanged glances then shook their heads.

Danziger nodded. "Good. Just be sure to wait for the signal before moving in. There's too much open space for you to jump the gun. We need that power grid down. And be careful!" He added to their backs as he watched them trot away to their position on the far side of the compound and disappear from view. Turning back to the others he considered them all quietly. "Julia, you ready?" He smiled tightly when the doctor gravely nodded as she hefted her medical bags. "OK, Denner, Magus, you have what you need?"

"Got it all right here, John." Magus affirmed confidently.

"Good. Cameron, any sign of trouble, you know what to do. No looking back. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it." the colonist acceded grimly. "Doesn't mean I have to like it, though."

Danziger nodded resignedly. "I know. Just keep everyone left safe. I don't care if you all spend the rest of your lives with the 'Diggers'. Just do it. If possible, we'll rendezvous back here when the shooting stops. OK?"

Cameron nodded as did Yale who approached from behind.

"Morgan has blocked the transmissions," the tutor reported. "He is monitoring now. No sign yet of detection. You had better get moving."

With a quick signal to the others, Danziger trotted to his position to prepare for the assault.

ooooooooooooooo

Perched on an outcropping above the installation, Danziger met Magus' eyes. "Start when you're ready," he invited, nodding expectantly at the woman.

Magus glanced down to the encampment below then glanced back to the mechanic. She twitched her nose and nodded with resolve. "This is a bit further out than the Station outfield ever was but I think I can do it."

Danziger grinned encouragement as Denner whispered from behind. "The first one's always the hardest."

Magus snorted and surveyed the camp again. She rose slightly, still hidden by the overhang and prepared the first grenade only to pause and duck as the guard turned and disappeared into the building.

"What's going on?" Julia asked in alarm. "Have they discovered us?"

Danziger aimed his jumpers at the opposite hill. Yale shrugged from behind his own pair of jumpers while Morgan could be seen doublechecking his equipment, shaking his head definitely. Yale frantically waved a 'go ahead' to the group.

"Let's not panic. They don't seem to know what's going on." Danziger reported. "Let's take them by surprise."

"Well, with no one watching this should be easy. Here goes!" Magus commented as she rose and hurled the first missile. It sailed through the air, across the distance and fell neatly into the widow's walk. The grenade exploded on contact, ripping a gaping hole in the roof. Alarms could be heard sounding as the attack began.

Denner tugged Magus' elbow. "I've got the hovercraft. That'll take the finesse of a pitcher." She delicately lobbed her missile underhand, forcefully twisting her body to send the grenade in a deceptive spiral toward the unmanned vehicle. Denner clapped her hands and high-fived Magus when the hovercraft exploded into thousands of metallic shards as it settled to the earth for its last time.

"Let's leave these ladies to their fun and get to work! Baines and Walman should be moving in on the power grid now." Danziger grimly suggested to Julia who was already leading him down the open trail to their destination.

ooooooooooooooo

As they neared the valley floor, Julia and Danziger were abruptly knocked back by the force of the power grid's explosion.

"You all right?" Julia asked as she rose and started to jog in earnest toward the besieged compound.

"Yeah. I sure hope Baines and Walman are... I didn't think those charges were supposed to be that powerful."

"I think I just saw Walman going into that building over there." Julia reported over her shoulder as Danziger overtook her.

"Good. He's OK then. And the power grid's down too. Let's find 'Lonz and Adair."

They ducked into the largest building, Danziger first with his MagPro whining, Julia closely shadowing him. The building appeared deserted and they were surprised to find themselves free to search it methodically without challenge. With the power out, the only light inside came from the large windows and Danziger's lumalight which added to their sense of foreboding as shadows loomed at every turn to the accompaniment of the infrequent shuddering explosions outside. Growing increasingly uneasy at the lack of occupancy, they inched their way along, each afraid to voice their fear to the other. Each empty room they checked, every sound or shadow they jumped at only added to their tension.

Rounding a corner, Danziger spied a woman quietly exiting a room into the hall ahead. "Hold it right there," he ordered as he edged into the hall, his Mag-Pro raised. With Julia at his heels, he slowly advanced toward the woman who stood squinting into the lumalight's beam with her palms pressed flat against the wall.

"You're from Eden Project." She stated simply. As she ducked her head from the glare of the light, she asked, "Could you please not shine that in my eyes? I want to help you."

"I think you've helped enough," Danziger growled from behind the light. "I want some answers. Now!"

Julia tugged on the mechanic's arm. "Hear her out," she begged him before addressing the woman. "Can you show us where our friends are being held?"

The woman sighed in relief. "Dr. Heller, good it's you. Yes, I can help. Follow me."

"Wait!" Danziger commanded, putting a hand on Julia's arm, halting the doctor. "Julia, we can't trust her. How do we know it isn't a trap? She knows who you are, for crying out loud. We're doing just fine on our own," he protested suspiciously.

"We also haven't found anyone." Julia commented sensibly. "We don't know how much time we have left. If she can show us where they're being held, we can get them and ourselves out of here faster."

Danziger spared a quick glance at the doctor before nodding grudgingly. "OK. But no funny business or I will shoot!" he admonished the woman firmly.

She nodded agreeably and quickly led them through the building until she paused at a door. On signal, they burst in to find Devon Adair unconscious on an exam table at the far side of the room.

Julia brushed the woman aside and raced around John to immediately scan her unconscious friend, blinking in bewilderment at the readings. "What's wrong with her? What have you done?" Julia re-analyzed the readouts and faced the woman outraged, her fists clenching at her sides.

"Julia?" Danziger asked as he slowly entered the room with his Mag-Pro raised and worked his way along the wall away from the door.

"Devon is in a coma. There are no signs of physical trauma, so it must have been systemically induced." The doctor turned to the woman who stood quietly in the corner. "How was this done? What did you use? How may I counteract the effects?"

The woman shook her head sadly. "I don't know. She was fine, then just went deeper and deeper. We tried to pull her out." She waved her hands uselessly in the air.

Danziger frowned. "Doc, let's just get her outta here. If they can't help her there's no sense in staying. We still need to find 'Lonz."

Julia's attention snapped from where she was concentrating on Devon over to where the woman stood.

The woman nodded slowly in answer to the doctor's unspoken request. "I will show you where he is as well. It's the least I can do."

"He's alive?" Julia asked, pausing from her task of disconnecting Devon from the monitoring devices to meet the woman's eyes hopefully.

"I believe so." Elizabeth responded resignedly.

Walman burst into the room to find himself staring into the muzzle of a Mag-Pro. "Hey! It's me!" he shouted with his hands upraised. "The compound seems secure. There aren't that many people here and everyone's hiding with the power deactivated. Danziger, we couldn't get the DuneRail going. Baines is still working on it."

Danziger lowered his weapon. "Stick around for a minute, I'm gonna need you to help carry Devon out. Ready, Julia?"

The woman lifted several blankets from a drawer and helped Julia wrap Devon in them. Julia nodded to the two men, following as they dashed through the building and outside where Baines awaited in the 'Rail. The two men bundled Devon into the backseat, Julia climbing in to scan her as Danziger and Walman huddled briefly.

"DuneRail activate. My voiceprint. Danziger. True-Girl. Start." Danziger commanded around Walman's back. To everyone's surprise except the mechanic's, the vehicle roared to life. Danziger bobbed his head in the direction they had come. "I'm going back in for Solace. Get outta here. I'll meet you at the rendezvous."

"I'm coming with you." Julia said firmly only to shout angrily as Walman grabbed her from behind, hauling her back into the seat as Baines raced away.

Danziger pressed his lips together in regret while he briefly watched the vehicle drive away, the doctor still struggling in the back, then turned to the woman standing contritely beside him. "You said you'd help. I need it now."

She nodded and silently led him back into the building. Without a word they wound through one laboratory after another, Danziger eyeing the equipment in morbid fascination. They finally reached an area of the building that was still lit, momentarily blinding the pair as they blinked back the light.

"Generators?" Danziger asked quietly behind her.

Nodding, she whispered over her shoulder, "What we were working on here demanded the most reliable power source."

"Can I ask what that would be?"

"It would be better if you didn't. Though you will probably figure it out soon enough." she commented wryly.

Ahead, a heavy door stood ajar. The pair entered only for Danziger to take an involuntary step backward as he saw the carnage laid out before him. Blood and unidentifiable tissue littered the room. Surrounded by three corpses, a man crouched over Alonzo's prone form, scanning the pilot while muttering to himself.

With shaking hands, Danziger raised his weapon, directly meeting the other man's calculating eyes through the Mag-Pro's sights. "Step aside."

"No."

"Franklin, please, it's over." the woman pleaded.

The man did not avert his gaze from Danziger's as he responded. "Really, love, have you no faith in me? He cannot shoot me fast enough to save his friend. This is a pretty stand-off, don't you think?"

"Stand aside!" Danziger growled, slowly advancing.

"What part of 'no' don't you understand?" the man asked in a treacherously calm voice.

Danziger jumped in surprise at the sound of a shot ringing out, only to see Bennett fall over Alonzo, unmistakably dead. The mechanic sought the source of the shot as he raced to Alonzo's side.

On the other side of the room, Elizabeth slowly slid Jacob's MagPro to the floor. "It was you, Franklin, who never understood the word 'no'."

Danziger heaved Bennett's body aside to crouch over Alonzo. "Come on, 'Lonzo. Come on, buddy." He bent low, putting his ear next to the pilot's nose as he watched his chest. The mechanic was rewarded by the sound of the soft susurrations of the pilot's breathing as his chest rose and fell almost imperceptibly. Danziger looked up at the woman, the relief evident on his face. "He's still alive."

Elizabeth nodded as her features relaxed. "I'm truly happy for you. Let me show you the quickest way out now."

Danziger nodded and jockeyed for position, unsure what to do with his injured friend before finally resigning himself to boosting Alonzo over his shoulders in a 'fireman's carry' position. Hefting the MagPro, he gingerly followed the woman through the building once more.

ooooooooooooooo

"My God!" Yale exclaimed under his breath as he scanned the surrounding valley.

"What is it now?" Cameron asked tensely. "Any idea yet who's on the DuneRail?"

"I'm not sure yet. Whoever it is is wrapped up quite heavily. They will be here soon enough." The tutor handed the jumpers to the engineer. "Look along the far ridge," he instructed.

Cameron leaned on his elbows as he focused the jumpers, slowly working them along the terrain. As he slid his view along the opposite ridge he suddenly saw them. More than two dozen Terrians stood, stoically watching the encampment below. Cameron swung the eyepiece toward the installation in time to see Danziger emerge from the building with a covered bundle over his shoulders following a woman Cameron did not recognize. "Yale, it's Danziger! He's got someone, too, and it looks like somebody from the camp is helping him."

Just as Cameron went to hand the jumpers back to Yale, a brilliant flash lit the sky and ricocheted off the steep mountainside above the camp. The men gasped in shock as a large section of snow roared to life with an earth-shaking rumble and proceeded to pound down the mountainside, destroying everything in its path.

ooooooooooooooo

As a roar filled the air, Danziger looked over his shoulder only to swear fervently at what he saw. He clung tightly to Alonzo and began running desperately. "Run!" he cried out to his terrorstricken companion as he sprinted from the Terrian-induced avalanche.

The snow drowned out all thought as it roared down the steep slope and into the bowl shaped valley. The two humans kept running frantically, off the Terrian barrier and across the frozen ground, racing a force mightier than themselves. As the avalanche struck the installation, the buildings exploded from the force of the impact, sending debris high into the air. Danziger unconsciously sent a prayer skyward as large chunks of snow and debris passed him, the snow starting to trip him as the leading edge increasingly rolled underfoot. He fought the grip of the snow, stepping faster and higher, defying the white death that literally nipped at his heels. A large piece caught him from behind, throwing him forward before he was sucked under, swallowed by the suffocating blackness.

ooooooooooooooo


	8. Chapter 8

A BOND UNBROKEN, Part 8

From the ridge above, the others watched in horror as the avalanche claimed their friends, the DuneRail arriving in time for those on it to bear witness to the tragedy, as well. Julia cried out Alonzo's name once before falling silent and turning to busy herself with Devon, hopelessly brushing off the comforting hug Walman offered. Yale shook the crewman away, mindful of the doctor's need to cope with her loss privately. The rest sorrowfully turned back to see the installation gone, the spot where Danziger, Alonzo and their companion lay, buried under an imposing blanket of snow.

Breaking the shocked silence, Cameron asserted quietly. "We should go down and look. There could still be an airpocket."

"You think they're still alive?" Baines asked incredulously as he regarded the suddenly placid valley doubtfully.

"It is possible but unlikely." Yale admitted with a heavy heart.

"Damn Terrians! Why couldn't they have waited?" Walman asked angrily. He stomped his feet and paced away from the ridge eager to find a target for his grief and anger. After a few moments, he paused in his tirade to look warily at his feet. "Did you feel that?"

They all looked uncertainly at each other then at the ground as it began to vibrate. Julia glanced up from Devon as the others slowly backed from where they were standing, unconsciously bunching together. Two Terrians suddenly erupted from the ground before them all, each with a human in its arms. Released from the Terrians' embrace, Alonzo Solace sprawled lifelessly onto the snow as John Danziger fell to his knees, wheezing with effort.

The mechanic took a few shaky breaths then glanced around and up at his friends, giving them a look of pure disbelief. John could see Alonzo where he lay, Julia tearfully crouched over the pilot scanning him, then looked around as if seeking someone. "There was a woman with us. The Terrians... Isn't she with us?" He surveyed the ridge and regretfully saw the Terrians had gone.

"Just the two of you, John." Yale observed as he extended a hand up.

As Danziger rose, his Terrian necklace brushed against his cheek. Danziger examined the plait for a moment reflectively. "She didn't have one of these. She wasn't from the home team." He looked quietly at the tutor who nodded agreement. "That's too bad, she really helped us out."

"Terrian justice does not appear to recognize atonement." Yale observed cryptically.

The subdued mechanic shook his head with a frown then turned to the doctor, cocking his head at the pilot. "How is he?"

Julia shot a harried look at the mechanic. "Alive, but barely. He needs immediate surgery but we really should not move either of them yet and I don't have all the equipment I need with me."

"Devon's the same?" He watched the doctor nod unhappily. "It's too long a hike to make it back to camp before dark anyway." Danziger observed grimly. "Be sure to check them over for control chips," he added pragmatically to the others' consternation.

Julia nodded as she continued to examine the pilot. With a sigh, Danziger turned away, setting the crew to work erecting the two tents and organizing a small campsite in a sheltered spot nearby.

ooooooooooooooo

"How's the 'Rail?" Walman asked conversationally as Danziger rose from the vehicle with finality.

"Clean. Looks like all they tried to do was a mem sweep. Nice thing about these is you can't do that without the codes, otherwise you just lock it all up." He smiled to himself, patting the vehicle paternally. "And I have the codes. No way could they begin to guess them."

Walman nodded in agreement. "I guess we would have eventually tried 'True-Girl'... But I don't know when..."

Danziger shrugged as he wiped his hands thoughtfully. "Well, at least we have the 'Rail back. I would have given a week's pay for a shot at that hovercraft but it was too much of a risk."

"I know it. You gonna turn in now?"

Danziger looked over to the small fire Julia had insisted on against his wishes. As he watched Denner gather a small bundle in her arms and head for the med-tent, he answered, "I think I'll check in on Julia first. Keep a close eye out." He met the other guard's eyes. "You, too, Magus. Baines and Cameron will spell you in an hour." He returned their nods and strode to the med-tent, holding the flap open for the crewwoman.

As he ducked in, the mechanic noticed the only sounds to be heard in the hushed tent were Alonzo's strained breathing and the diaglove as Julia bent over the pilot, carefully scanning. From Devon's side, Yale smiled wearily in response to his nod. "Julia, how are they?" Danziger asked the young doctor softly.

"I'm having trouble stabilizing Alonzo. His levels are all over the place." she began as she bent to remove a steaming stone from Denner's bundle and joined the woman in wrapping each stone in parachute remnants before tucking them under the pilot's covers, pulling cooled stones out from the bedding as she went. "He's in shock and unable to so much as regulate his body temperature. There's extreme trauma but there's something else. I can't put my finger on it. And then there's Devon." She shook her head in frustration. "I wish I knew what was wrong with her. Aside from being in a coma she's in great shape and her vitals are staying exactly the same. No variation even with medication. They're like night and day. I can't seem to get anywhere with Alonzo. And Devon..." She sighed. "I'm just so limited here. Even back at camp I don't have much more." The doctor explained, the agitation seeping into her voice.

"You're doing fine, Julia." Yale soothed. "All we can ask is you do what you can. That's all Devon or Alonzo would ask."

Julia nodded reasonably to the tutor and moved to scan Devon. "John, could you sit with Alonzo for a while? Denner is busy with the stones and everyone else is alternating guard duty. I need to monitor both of them closely for a while." she requested, smiling her thanks as he moved to the pilot's side.

With a glance at Devon, Danziger settled next to Alonzo's cot to look after the pilot as he lay trembling on the cot. The mechanic watched respectfully as the doctor worked then surveyed the tent. "Where's Morgan? I thought he was going to help in here." As Denner snorted in amusement next to him, Danziger looked askance at the crewwoman.

"He was..." Yale supplied as he slid out of Julia's way. "I suggested he take a watch rotation, instead. He fainted while we were treating Alonzo. Baines and Denner helped Julia finish."

"Well, we knew he was never one for this type of duty..." Danziger grudgingly admitted with a frown.

ooooooooooooooo

Through the night, Julia alternated from patient to patient, keeping a constant record of their progress yet resignedly admitting to herself that neither had changed enough for her instruments to measure.

Shortly after midnight, Danziger urgently waved the doctor to his side. "Julia, I think 'Lonz is coming around." John informed her tensely as Alonzo's face twisted into a grimace, a gasp catching mid-breath.

Julia paused from scanning Devon and crept over to the waking pilot. With half an eye on his face, she scanned him thoroughly, frowning at the readouts. "He is waking. John, help me free his left arm, he's going to need a pain-block." As Danziger disentangled the pilot's uninjured arm from his bedding, Julia prepared the medication and administered it, carefully watching for any results.

Alonzo's eyes fluttered several times and finally opened, slowly coming to focus on a distant object. He sighed quietly with a shudder, closing his eyes as the pain asserted itself, then opened them again seeking to his right.

"Alonzo? Alonzo, look at me. It's Julia. You're safe now. Alonzo?!" Julia frowned as Alonzo averted his gaze when she dipped her head to meet it, still seeking to his right. She intentionally blocked the pilot's view in an attempt to attract his attention only for him to frantically strain to look beyond her. The doctor watched the pilot with growing alarm as his heart and respiration rates rose. With a concerned nod towards Danziger, they both slid out of his field of vision, regarding him worriedly.

Alonzo searched desperately to his right, his breath coming in gasps, his hands clenching into fists at his sides. After a moment, he hopelessly lay his head back onto the pillow, sighing miserably with his eyes closed. Alonzo moaned softly and relaxed, his head rolling to his left as he sighed in despair. As his eyes drifted open, the pilot's gaze fell on Devon and stayed there, the tension slowly easing from his body. He closed his eyes for a moment in relief and swallowed painfully before opening his eyes to watch the comatose woman vigilantly.

Julia raised her eyes to meet Danziger's concerned gaze and shrugged helplessly before returning her scrutiny to the pilot. "Alonzo, do you hear me?" The doctor slid her hand into his and gave it a gentle squeeze. Seeing him swallow painfully again, she motioned for Danziger to bring a water bottle. "Alonzo, would you like some water? Squeeze my hand." Julia watched their joined hands as the pilot lightly squeezed hers in answer. She carefully placed the bottle to his lips and helped him drink, noting that his gaze never wavered from Devon the entire time. Noticing the growing stain on Alonzo's chest bandage, Julia returned the bottle to Danziger and eased the blankets back. As she carefully lifted the edge of the crude bandaging to inspect the wound underneath, Julia frowned unhappily. She shot Danziger and Yale a frustrated look as she scanned the pilot thoroughly.

While Julia examined him she was troubled at how Alonzo recoiled from her touch. His labored breathing and an occasional involuntary moan giving away his distress even as his clenched fists and jaw underscored his unwillingness to exhibit it. Feeling his scrutiny, the doctor glanced over to meet the pilot's gaze only to be transfixed by his baleful stare. Shocked by the emotions she saw in his dark eyes, she drew back slightly, her pale blue eyes widening. "Alonzo? It's me. Julia."

The pilot slowly breathed out through his nostrils, shaking his head feebly at the doctor. His eyes shifted to Yale, who had come alongside Julia, and considered him for an instant before he sighed and glanced over to Devon as if unsure she would be there. Bolstered by her continued presence, Alonzo allowed his eyes to roam around for a moment before settling them on Danziger. Outrage and fury suddenly sparked from his eyes as he glared unsteadily at the mechanic, his entire body contracting with the tension.

Julia watched Alonzo's levels fluctuate with growing alarm. "Alonzo, please relax. Alonzo!"

Ignoring the doctor, the pilot concentrated entirely on the stunned mechanic, forcing out each word only with great effort. "You. Killed. Him. Why?"

Taken aback by the accusation, Danziger responded, "I didn't kill anyone, 'Lonz." Perplexed, he looked over to the other two.

"The Terrian. You killed him." Alonzo insisted weakly, his eyes filling with despair at remembered loss. Exhausted, he stared up at the ceiling as his head sank into the pillow, his chest heaving with effort.

"The Terrian that was in the cell with you? He was dead when I got there." the mechanic protested defensively.

Julia waved the mechanic to silence. Taking the pilot's chin, she gently turned his head to face her again, noting that he avoided eye contact as though it were painful, and nodded to herself. "Alonzo, do you know who I am?"

He tried to turn away but her hold was firm. "I know who you aren't..." he spat defiantly, by now his voice barely a breathy whisper.

Julia searched Alonzo's pale face as he weakly twisted in her grip. "I'm not going to argue with you, Alonzo. Just please relax," she begged. "You're killing yourself."

Averting his gaze, the pilot lay quietly, having given up his struggles. "He's the one doing all the killing..." Alonzo suddenly hissed. He looked past Julia to where Danziger stood uncertainly. "Why didn't you contact Reilly? You have the last ship..."

Danziger's eyes widened in surprise. "The last ship? Are you sure? How do you know that?"

Alonzo's gaze drifted pointedly to Julia before he lost consciousness.

In shocked silence, they all regarded the pilot, each with their own thoughts.

"The last ship..." Danziger repeated. "They're not coming after us. They can't."

"What was that about Reilly?" Julia asked as the familiar feeling of fear and abandonment squeezed her heart, expecting to not hear what she hoped to be true.

"We hadn't contacted him yet." Yale recounted thoughtfully.

"He must still be on the satellite." Danziger remarked logically. "But he's trapped there."

Julia nodded in relief. Bending over the pilot to briefly scan him once again, she looked up to face the others. "We know he was tortured. We don't know what else they did. It's obvious he doesn't believe us and I have no idea how to convince him otherwise. With his system so depressed, I'm hesitant to use sedatives but we need to prevent any more stress. It really is killing him."

Danziger nodded gravely. "Maybe I shouldn't hang around then. He didn't seem to mind Yale as much as either of us."

Julia glanced a request at the tutor who nodded and drew a crate next to the pilot's cot. Once settled there Yale smiled thinly at Danziger. "Perhaps you should see if Baines could sit with Devon." he suggested gently.

With a reluctant backward glance, the mechanic nodded resignedly and left in search of the crewman.

ooooooooooooooo

Much of the evening Alonzo drifted in and out of consciousness, the people tending to their injured friends careful to not upset the pilot as he maintained his silent vigil.

Danziger avoided the med-tent scrupulously yet found it increasingly difficult not knowing what was happening on the other side of the canvas. The possible knowledge that the Council might be unable to follow Eden Advance anymore lifted a great weight from the mechanic's shoulders. That likelihood had been gnawing at him since deciding to initiate a rescue in the first place. Rescuing was one thing, avoiding the backlash had been another can of worms entirely, he reflected. One he had not looked forward to facing. Now, if Alonzo was correct, he would not have to face it. 'At least for now' the pessimistic part of his mind reminded him with enthusiasm. Danziger moodily hunkered down in front of the fire, watching the flames introspectively as the guards standing watch mindfully avoided him.

ooooooooooooooo

Drowsily, Alonzo watched Devon undisturbed, concentrating all of his energy on the simple task of focusing on her as he felt the others bustle around him. It was becoming more and more difficult but his fears for Devon and the rest of the group were stronger than the exhaustion that continually hounded him. Already, Alonzo had resignedly given up any hope of reaching Devon again on the dreamplane. Ever since the Terrian was killed, it hurt too much to try and, since all of his attempts resulted in failure, he rationalized that the electronic restraints had been replaced anyway. So, he vainly continued his struggle to stay awake, all the while wondering why his captors persisted in their charade, why he was unable to negate the VR program.

The woman who looked like Denner crouched in his field of vision, giving him a reassuring smile before being drawn away by a hand on her arm. Alonzo shifted detachedly as small bundles of warmth were nestled against his skin, replacing the ones that had since cooled. His eyes sleepily drifted shut as the warmth permeated his body.

Alonzo sank into the warmth as it surrounded him. He lay perfectly still, caught in the spell of total contentment, hesitant to move lest it shatter. The pain gradually faded to a mere distraction, nothing more. A great void remained, however, made obvious by the pain's absence. A singular rift, its edges raw, somewhere deep in the core of his substance which troubled the pilot with its existence even as he was hesitant to acknowledge it.

Alonzo reluctantly opened his eyes to find his sight grainy with only diffused light reaching his brain. A hand delicately touched him and he recoiled in agony as pain lanced directly through his very essence only to find he could not move. Other hands reached out, coming from every direction as the pilot fought to avoid them even as he could not. Alonzo attempted to cry out, to end this torment, but no sound ever came. He struggled futily as the void grew, its intense cold burning him as it insidiously expanded from within. As suddenly as they began, the hands withdrew, leaving Alonzo lying prostrate, shivering in their wake.

The warmth remained, deliberately working its way back through him yet this time chafing the pilot as he struggled to gather himself. Alonzo lay trapped as his soul sought refuge from where it lay, exposed before him. Finally, a pair of comforting arms enveloped the pilot, gently gathering him up and lifting him free from the warmth.

Alonzo clung to a wiry forearm and squeezed his eyes shut as he came into the brilliant light. He could feel the bright light burn his corneas through his eyelids, searing his brain with its intensity. As a dry wind blew across it, his skin tingled uncomfortably. Alonzo curled his body into the reassuring solidity of the other as the sensations became too much for the human to bear. His reality shifted and the light lessened to a dull glow.

The arms released him then, Alonzo relinquishing his grip regretfully as he sprawled onto the soft sand. He felt more than heard the soothing murmuring as he lay there collecting his thoughts, taking comfort in the alien intonations. With a deep breath, Alonzo raised his head and opened his eyes to see the tribe slowly pacing around him, their legs flashing by his vision in the staccato reality of the dreamplane. Vertigo got the better of him and he closed his eyes quickly as he felt his bile rise. The pilot lay still for a moment before determinedly shaking his head and opening his eyes once more. This time the tribe crouched around the human as he sat up, hugging his knees to his chest. Benumbed, Alonzo looked around the circle, sensing a desperate emptiness within himself he did not understand, hoping the tribe could help him.

A Terrian deliberately reached for the human, pausing just before its rough hand came in contact with the pilot's head. An invitation extended. Alonzo regarded the being's palm seriously for a moment, the fear of the pain warring strongly with a need that superseded all else. With his faith in the Terrians, the need prevailed as Alonzo leaned into the contact, falling forward into the Terrians' unflinching grasp as the desperate emptiness nearly consumed him.

The Terrians sat with the human, supporting him as his psyche healed, the raw nerve endings where his consciousness had been wrenched from the other slowly recovering as Alonzo Solace dreamed once more...

ooooooooooooooo


	9. Chapter 9

A BOND UNBROKEN, Part 9

Julia looked up from her diaglove with a relieved smile upon her tired face. "He's dreaming. I think the Terrians are helping him stabilize."

"How is he?" Yale asked concernedly, taking comfort in the doctor's lightened mood.

Julia shook her head in confusion. "He's out of crisis. He needs surgery as soon as we can get him back to camp but he's finally stabilizing. I don't know how he is aside from that and the fact that his stress levels have plummeted. Hopefully he'll continue to dream for a while. We'll have to be careful not to disturb him." She looked up from the pilot's face as the tent flap rustled slightly.

"Coast clear?" Danziger whispered from behind the flap.

"Yes. Just be quiet." Julia answered softly. She watched as the mechanic sidled in to glance warily at Alonzo's sleeping form. "It's OK. He's asleep." She smiled briefly as she reported, "And dreaming."

Danziger looked from one face to another in confusion. "Dreaming? He's with the Terrians," he clarified for himself.

Yale nodded in wonder. "He has been steadily stabilizing since he began to dream."

"Great! Good news." Danziger enthused mindful of keeping his voice down. "How's Devon?"

Julia sobered quickly as she examined her friend. "The same. No change whatsoever. I guess the Terrians have no miracles for her."

Danziger sighed and flashed a sad smile of commiseration at the doctor. He swept his arm, taking in her two patients as he asked, "I was wondering how you wanted to transport them. It's almost dawn. You said you wanted to get going as soon as possible. I think I could get them both on the 'Rail but one would have to be laid across the top of the rollcage. What do you think?"

"That would probably be best." Julia considered thoughtfully. "I think Devon could go on top, she's certainly stable enough. We'd have to go very slow," she cautioned.

Danziger shrugged. "I'll be the one doing the driving. No problem. We'll have to go out of our way, but the path 'Lonz and Devon took before capture is pretty smooth. I just hope 'Lonz was right about no more ships..."

"He seemed quite sure of himself, John. Let's just hope he was told the truth." Yale observed grimly.

ooooooooooooooo

As Alonzo recovered, the tribe withdrew slightly, ever vigilant for when the pilot faltered. Eventually he rose uncertainly to wobbily explore the tunnels, the Terrians accompanying him in watchful silence as he was instinctively drawn through the winding catacombs. They came out of the caves onto a snow-covered mountain, the sky a distant dusky blue above, everything below a brilliant pure white, the quiet so complete Alonzo could hear the soft patter of the snow as it lightly fell.

Alonzo surveyed the breathtaking vista with a growing sense of disquiet. This place felt uncomfortably familiar in some way and that sensation troubled him, displacing his hard-won calm. The pilot directed his question to the Terrians, bowing his head in sorrowful realization as they answered. The Terrians observed the human's grief with puzzlement, looking to each other then back to him as they tried to understand. A Terrian stepped in front of the human, regarding him stoically until he met its eyes. With an unsettled gaze down the mountainside, Alonzo lifted his eyes to meet the Terrian's, immediately feeling himself drawn in as his reality shifted.

The white sands constantly shifted around the pilot, making the plain appear as though alive. Alonzo squinted as his eyes adjusted to the ubiquitous bright light of the dreamplane. Worrying his bottom lip thoughtfully, he noticed he stood alone. The tribe was gone. Clasping his hands behind his back, Alonzo wandered the plain aimlessly, occupied by his introspective meditations while he awaited the Terrians' return. Cresting a low hillock, Alonzo sat, stretching his long legs before him to absently stare across the boundless plain. He watched the sand skitter over his legs, forming small piles against his legs and in his lap while the wind softly whistled in his ears, whipping his hair as it swirled around him. A trill sounded behind his shoulder causing Alonzo to look up, rising quickly in recognition of the Terrian behind him.

Alonzo scrutinized the Terrian in open astonishment, facing the creature as it watched the human impassively. He framed his questions politely, trying to not overwhelm the Terrian with his very human joy of seeing it well once more. In answer, the Terrian showed the pilot the avalanche in his mind's eye, the snow cascading down the mountain to eradicate the blight from the world, sweeping the installation off the barrier to spread across the valley floor. Alonzo felt the thrill of The Mother gathering her children to her as they came into contact with the earth once more. He looked to the Terrian in awe as his comprehension gradually grew. The Terrian was now a part of The Mother for eternity. He had gone back to the earth and the earth had accepted him.

Alonzo met the Terrian's eyes earnestly for what he knew might be the last time. He respectfully tipped his head in the way of the Terrians, extending his pleasure that the Terrian's soul was allowed to rest. Alonzo looked away and the Terrian was gone. Subdued, the pilot eased back down onto the dune to bask in the healing serenity.

ooooooooooooooo

Danziger inched the DuneRail down the grade that led into the wooded hollow with a growing sense of relief. It had taken them the majority of the day to reach this point and they were almost back to camp. The group slowly trudged alongside the vehicle, their weapons armed and ready as they guardedly scrutinized the surrounding terrain, unsure what to expect. Danziger's hand shot out as the vehicle lurched over a bump, grabbing the doctor's legs while she braced to examine Devon. When her legs relaxed, Danziger let go, shooting Julia an apologetic grimace before concentrating on the path once more. He wound the DuneRail through the trees, grumbling under his breath as the terrain grew more unpredictable, the melting snow giving way to slushy mud.

The walkers shared his desire to arrive at camp, displaying it by their accelerated pace as they gradually drew near, increasingly leaving the vehicle behind only to stutter-step back into position. Ahead, Danziger watched in satisfied relief as Mazatl followed his Mag-Pro from behind a tree to meet his returning crewmates with his arms outstretched. Bess suddenly sprinted into Morgan's arms, nearly bowling her husband over in her exuberance. Danziger watched as the children happily emerged, enthusiastically greeting everyone as the camp celebrated their return.

The mechanic maneuvered the DuneRail next to the med-tent while his daughter jumped onto the side of the vehicle and attached herself to his neck. Extricating himself from her embrace, Danziger kissed the top of True's head and set the camp to work. He rounded up help for the doctor and supervised as her patients were carefully brought into the med-tent then turned to join the others as they shared the tale of their adventure while waiting expectantly.

ooooooooooooooo

Baines ducked out of the med-tent to find the entire group clustered around, eager for news. He shook his head slowly in disgust as he met Danziger's eyes. "The surgery's over. It was a mess in there but Julia thinks he'll be OK. All Devon's tests were inconclusive. They're both out cold. Julia wanted to go over Alonzo one more time before she allowed visitors." The group parted dejectedly as Baines brushed through to wash up.

A short time later, Yale poked his head out the tent flap. He soberly regarded the crowd then beckoned to Uly. "Ulysses, do you wish to see your mother?"

Uly nodded and enthusiastically charged into the tent. Yale guided the small boy by the shoulders to his mother's side then crouched next to his charge, watching him quietly watch his mother sleep.

Uly tentatively reached out and stroked his mother's cheek. "Yale, is she gonna to be all right?"

"Julia does not know yet. You must be very quiet. She and Alonzo both need their rest." he whispered.

Uly nodded as he slipped his free hand into Devon's. He glanced up as Julia approached and smiled his gratitude as she scanned his mother. Uly looked upside-down at her dia-glove as she paused, studied it and scanned again.

"Julia?" Yale asked the question with his eyes.

"I don't understand it, Yale. When I checked her a moment ago she was in a deep coma, now she's starting to come out of it."

"My mom's waking up?" Uly asked excitedly.

Julia nodded as she watched Devon, mystified. "It sure looks that way, Uly. Just remember, don't tire her out."

Uly nodded gravely as he stroked his mother's forehead.

Yale reached out and drew Uly to him. "Come, Ulysses. Stand back and let Julia work. She cannot help your mother if you are in the way."

"But, Yale..." Uly protested.

"Hush, child. Be patient." the tutor admonished.

"Let him touch her..." Alonzo rasped weakly, drawing everyone's attention as Julia rushed to his side.

Julia searched Alonzo's wan face as she smoothed his hair.

He met her eyes unsteadily and carefully stressed each word. "She... needs... it... the link..." His eyes drooped shut and he relaxed, spent by the effort.

Julia toyed with her rings as she glanced from one patient to the other. She met Yale's eyes and nodded to the tutor, who released Uly from his grasp. From the corner of her eye, Julia could see Alonzo peacefully watching her. Surprised, she turned to meet his tranquil gaze. "Alonzo?" She shifted her position to better help as he feebly freed his uninjured arm and reached to slide his hand into hers. Her eyes filled as she took his hand and bent low to smooth his hair. "Is it really you?"

He smiled slightly, his breath catching as he shifted uncomfortably. "Mm-hunh." Alonzo glanced around the tent then back to Julia. "You found us." He sought Devon who was beginning to stir, then focused again on Julia. "Is Devon OK?"

Reluctantly, Julia gently placed Alonzo's hand at his side as she rose to examine her other patient.

Devon's eyes fluttered open to meet her son's incredible eyes as he silently watched her. She smiled sleepily as Uly's face broke into a broad smile. Looking around, Devon stretched indulgently and asked, "What's happening? Why am I in the med-tent?"

"You were captured by the Council. We found you yesterday. Unconscious." Yale explained gently.

"I was captured by the Council?" Devon looked around in alarm, starting to sit up only to find herself restrained by Julia's hand. "What happened?

"Devon, I really need you to rest. A few moments ago you were in a deep coma. I'm going to want to monitor you for a while." Julia cautioned.

Danziger poked his head into the tent. "Everything all right in here? I heard a lot of talking." He noticed Devon propped on her elbows and grinned broadly. "Mind if I come in?" the mechanic asked before eagerly ducking through the flap. "How are you feeling?" he asked solicitously, crouching down next to Yale. "You gave us quite a scare."

"I feel fine." Devon insisted. "Tell me what happened. What's this about the Council?"

With Julia's permission, John explained, "You and Alonzo were captured by Council operatives three and a half days ago while on scout." He paused as Devon glanced over to the other cot in alarm, watching intently while Julia bent to scan the debilitated pilot. When she tore her attention away and back to him, he continued. "We were able to find you and initiate a rescue."

Devon frowned, confused. "You rescued us from the Council? How?"

Yale smiled down at Devon. "Through good fortune and the help of the Terrians."

Devon mouthed the tutor's answer and looked from his happy smile to the mechanic's as she hugged her son fiercely. She looked over to Julia. "How is Alonzo?"

"His condition is promising." Julia answered absently while she busied herself with her scanners. "He needs rest more than anything right now." She rounded the cot and stood over Devon. "As do you. Enough excitement for now, I need you to rest. We still have no idea what triggered your coma." She turned to shoo the visitors out of the tent, watching closely as Uly stopped, turned and solemnly approached Alonzo.

The small boy came alongside the pilot's bed, resting his hands on Alonzo's good arm as he tilted his head to scrutinize him.

"Hey, kid." Alonzo spared Uly a slight smile as the boy watched him knowingly.

"I'm glad you're better." Uly commented gravely.

"Yeah, me too." Alonzo agreed earnestly, the others in the tent forgotten.

"Thanks for helping to keep my mom safe."

"It was really you. You understand that, don't you?" Alonzo moved his head slightly to allow Julia's diaglove better access to his neck. When Uly nodded, the pilot looked at the boy's hands where they rested on his arm. "Your bond is important, Uly. Don't take it for granted. Ever." Alonzo directed intently. "No matter how many things the Terrians can do or how important they become in your life, never forget this feeling. This emotion. It's the one thing they can't give you. It's what makes you special." His energy flagging, Alonzo eased into the pillows while still watching the boy.

"I promise, Alonzo." Uly sincerely pledged before Yale gently ushered the boy out of the tent.

ooooooooooooooo


	10. Chapter 10

A BOND UNBROKEN, Part 10

Devon awoke and sleepily glanced around the med-tent. The early morning light streamed in the seams of the canvas, its pink highlights imbuing everything with a rose colored glow. In the next cot over, snuggled under the covers, Alonzo slept curled onto his left side, only his eyebrows and the top of his head visible as his raspy half-snores punctuated the air. Devon sighed in confusion. There was so much of the past week she did not remember or understand. Late the previous evening, Danziger, Yale and Julia had tried to explain much of what had happened but their story seemed so unreal she was having a hard time believing any of it was actually true. Devon lay patiently, waiting for the otherwise silent camp to come alive and perhaps bring with it some answers. Alonzo's covers rustled as he shifted then settled again. She looked over at the pilot to see Eben perched next to Alonzo, the crewwoman laying her glue gun and material aside to adjust his blankets. Devon's eyes widened in astonishment as she bolted straight up. "Eben?!" she cried, feeling unexpected tears of joy welling in her eyes.

Eben rushed to Devon's side as Julia bounded out of her cot fully awake. "Devon? Is everything all right?" the crewwoman asked worriedly.

"I don't know... I'm just so... happy to see you." Devon hugged the woman tightly as Julia adjusted her diaglove and scanned her.

Eben returned the hug with a bewildered look in Julia's direction, drawing back when Devon finally released her. "I'm happy to see you, too." she replied kindly.

Devon looked at Eben in open wonder. "You look so... healthy and alive." she observed, earning strange looks from the two women.

"Devon, you should rest." Julia encouraged gently.

Bewildered, Devon glanced at the doctor. As her eyes roamed to the crewwoman again a sense of melancholy grew, causing her to look away while she contended with her emotions.

"Julia?" Alonzo's sleepy voice floated up from under the covers of the next cot. The pilot peeked out as Julia rounded to scan him. "What's happening?"

"Nothing for you to worry about." Julia reprimanded softly while she busied herself with him. "How are you feeling?"

"OK." He groaned as he gingerly rolled to face her. "Glad to be home."

Julia met his bloodshot eyes, indulgently noting the soft twinkle there. She smiled fondly at him and allowed her hand to linger a moment. "I'm glad too, Flyboy." She nodded at his eager grin before pausing to review his readouts. "Now sleep." she lightly commanded trying unsuccessfully to sound stern.

He obediently shut his eyes and shifted around, softly grunting and sighing as he sought a comfortable position, burrowing further under his covers. Once his breathing slowed and steadied, save an occasional brittle cough, Julia rose. Eben returned to her station on the crate, her materials spread before her as she busily mended clothing while attentively monitoring the slumbering pilot.

Julia silently signaled for Devon to lie back on the cot so she could examine her, noting the good results with a mixture of contentment and confusion. "You're in wonderful condition." she explained quietly. "You're going to need plenty of rest and I'll start you on a bland diet this morning."

"Can I go back to my tent?" Devon asked hopefully.

"Not for a little while. I don't know any more about your coma than I did yesterday and Alonzo will be keeping me in here." Julia noticed Devon's continued uneasy glances in Eben's direction and turned to the crewwoman. "Eben, why don't you see if someone can spell you now. And please ask Bess to prepare that recipe we discussed." She smiled her thanks as Eben gratefully gathered her work and escaped the tent with a perplexed look in Devon's direction.

"I don't understand these feelings." Devon worriedly lamented once Eben had left.

"You and Alonzo both went through quite a bit during your capture. It will take some time to process it all. It's only natural to have some sort of reaction to such a traumatic event." As her diaglove beeped a tri-toned alert, the doctor alertly reviewed the readouts. "Time for Alonzo's next dose. I'll be right back." she assured as she rose.

Devon watched as Julia busied herself with her equipment then tended to Alonzo. When the tent flap rustled, she looked over, smiling in welcome as John Danziger slowly entered balancing two mugs and a steaming plate. Devon's stomach rumbled in hunger when she smelled the food. She could nearly taste the coffee in her mouth as she watched the mechanic deposit his unstable burden on Julia's workbench then, cradling one mug in his hands, crossed towards her cot with a broad smile.

As Danziger passed Alonzo's cot, he leaned close to Julia to whisper, "How're they doing? Eben said pretty good."

"Both are stable. Devon's in great shape for someone who was just in a coma a day ago. A little confused, perhaps, but otherwise well. What she needs most are food and rest. All things considered, Alonzo had a good night. He woke up for a few minutes a little while ago. He said he was glad to be home."

"He still knows where he is. Good. Bess will be in as soon as she's done by the campfire. Eben said Devon was acting a little strangely?"

Julia shrugged. "Most likely a residual effect of their ordeal. It's bound to happen. Just make a point to not push either of them. Let them find their own balance."

Danziger nodded his understanding as he finished crossing to Devon's side, pulling a crate alongside to visit. "This seat taken?" he asked lightly.

"That coffee had better be for me," Devon threatened with a smile.

Danziger paused in the middle of a long sip to peer over his cup at the woman before resting it guiltily in his palm. "Sorry. No coffee. Doctor's orders."

"No caffeine." Julia commanded as she retrieved her breakfast to eat next to Alonzo.

Devon pouted good-naturedly at Danziger, too happy to be home and well to allow her confusion to trouble her for the time being.

"You know, Julia, we should never have opened that crate of coffee beans. Maybe we should have traded them with the Grendlers for something useful." Danziger commented in a stage whisper.

"Well, I for one wouldn't want to see a Grendler on a caffeine kick." Bess pointed out cheerfully as she entered the tent. "And, Danziger, you should talk. Whenever our water rationing hasn't allowed us to make coffee, you're the one doing all the growling." Bess' smile broadened even further as she faced Devon, presenting a small bowl and cup to her.

Devon accepted them eagerly only to grimace in disappointment at the warm slurry. "What is this?"

Bess held her hands in front of her as she recited, "Water to drink and warm Spirulina mash, just like Julia requested."

"It's better than some of our concoctions over the winter... Your system needs time to readjust. There was nothing in your digestive tract. You'll be on a totally bland diet for at least a few days. We'll work you up gradually." Julia shifted to allow Bess to sit beside her, meeting her eyes for a moment as they turned their attention in unison to Alonzo when he abruptly shivered with a low moan. "He's been dreaming quite regularly. I just medicated him so I expect him to sleep for a while."

Danziger sobered. "Any idea when he can travel? There's been no sign of anyone but I'd like to get outta here anyway."

The doctor looked at her patient speculatively. "Alonzo would be much better off at a lower altitude but he'll need at least a few more days before I'd even attempt it."

"OK. I was thinking of sending Walman and Cameron ahead tomorrow to look for a smooth route. Something 'Lonz could handle. Maybe they can find a good spot to set up camp a little further away. Even if there's no ship, we still have that satellite to contend with."

"Do you think it's wise to send someone out so soon after this?" Devon asked worriedly.

"Basing it on what we think is going on, it should be... We don't have many options."

Devon considered the information they had briefed her on the evening before. "So you think it's better to get as far away as possible before they realize we were here?"

"Far as we know, they never contacted the satellite about your capture and couldn't call for help when we went in to rescue you. For all they know, it was an 'act of God' that destroyed the installation. If possible, I'd rather they think that."

"Amen." Yale agreed from the tent entrance. Crossing to Devon, the tutor kissed her on the forehead before sliding a crate nearby.

"So, it's agreed?" Danziger surveyed the others. "Soon as 'Lonz can travel, we move out. Play the rest by ear." He tabulated the nods of agreement with approval. "OK. I'll talk with Walman and Cameron later to work out the details. Julia, I don't want to rush you. Just let us know when he's ready, all right?"

"I'll let you know. It will be at least a few days, maybe more." Finished with her meal, Julia scanned the pilot then rose to log her results, leaving Bess to monitor him while she worked.

Walman edged into the tent with Baines close behind. "We're switching rotations now. Baines and I thought we might take a peek in here before turning in." With a hesitant glance at Alonzo, he moved on to Devon, eagerly crouching nearby to visit.

Alonzo suddenly jerked awake, partially rising up onto his elbows before collapsing back into the bed with an agonized bellow. Julia sprang to his side, quickly scanning and medicating the agitated pilot as he frantically struggled to catch his breath. Once the medication was administered, Julia sat next to Alonzo, drawing back his covers so she could gently massage his upper torso to provide a comforting focus. Everyone watched anxiously as Alonzo gradually relaxed, his gasps becoming more infrequent as he stabilized, his own eyes trained solely on the doctor as he contended with his distressed breathing, laboring to inflate his impaired lungs.

"Alonzo? Is everything all right?" Julia asked sympathetically as he quieted. "Did you have a bad dream?"

The pilot shook his head slightly as he lay panting. "Just visiting." he finally gasped.

Julia frowned at Alonzo. "'Visiting' usually doesn't do this to you. Were you on the mesa?"

"The plain." His breathing slowed and steadied in rhythm to the stroking. "Just had a... rough departure..."

"Pilot speak?" Julia asked lightly, massaging one-handed while she scanned with the other. "Bess, could you please see if someone could bring me a fresh basin and some clean cloths?" As Bess hurried from the tent, Julia turned her full attention back to Alonzo, methodically kneading and caressing his taut muscles. "Alonzo, I need you to relax now. Everything is all right," she asserted, pausing to smile her thanks to Eben when the crewwoman rushed in to carefully place a small basin beside her. Seeing Devon visibly tense at the woman's presence, Julia gestured for Eben to sit across from her, out of Devon's sight. "Alonzo, you're safe in camp..." the doctor reassured the pilot as she delicately smoothed his face, throat and unbandaged portions of his upper torso repeatedly with the cool cloth, making note of his increasing tranquillity with relief.

Mesmerized by the tactile sensations, Alonzo lay stock still, his calm brown eyes watching her raptly. "I know..."

Her curiosity piqued, Julia paused in her ministrations for a moment before beginning the pattern again when the pilot shifted with a grimace. "How did you know you were back in camp? When we first found you, you didn't seem to know where you were."

"Couldn't dream. Thought I was still there. Another trick... They tried to trick me. With you... When they couldn't make me dream." Pausing to draw a longer breath between sentences, his eyes grew distant. "I can dream again."

"You couldn't dream while you were captured?"

Not breaking their gaze, Alonzo shook his head slowly with a troubled frown. "Electronic restraints. Something else... I don't know what. Couldn't reach outside. Then..." He sighed. "It hurt so much..."

"The dreaming hurt?"

Alonzo nodded mutely.

"Does it hurt now?"

"Sometimes." he admitted with a hoarse whisper. "But not like before..."

"Can the Terrians help?"

Alonzo's lips lifted into a contented smile as his eyes closed in exhaustion. "Already are..."

Julia glanced up, startled to find the majority of the group crowding the hushed tent, all of them unconsciously leaning forward to hear the subdued conversation, her concentration on Alonzo having been so complete she had not noticed their silent entrance. Julia smiled at her friends, noting the children each within their parent's embrace, the various Ops crew leaning against her scattered equipment or sitting attentively nearby. "I don't suppose anyone is standing watch?" she commented wryly, breaking the spell as Alonzo coughed weakly, his congestion and discomfort palpable under her hands as he flinched from the spasm even while the raspy vibrations continued in his chest.

Resting his chin on True's head, Danziger made note of the assembled group. "I'd guess Mazatl and Magus are on..."

"Morgan too." Bess provided from where she sat next to Denner.

Alonzo sleepily shifted his weight under Julia's hands with a soft grunt, curling onto his left side restlessly. Julia helped him get comfortable and drew his covers over him, tucking him in gently. Once settled, Alonzo opened his eyes once more to see Devon closely watching him.

Noticing Alonzo's drowsy scrutiny, Devon asked, "When you were talking with Uly yesterday, what was that all about?"

"Devon, you should rest too." Julia encouraged from Alonzo's side as the pilot's eyes miserably squeezed closed and he relaxed with a low moan.

Taking her eyes from the pilot, Devon shook her head unwillingly, giving the doctor a troubled frown. "Why am I so happy and sad when I look at Eben? None of the others cause this reaction."

"Because Eben is dead."

Julia's eyebrows furrowed as she bent over the groggy pilot, waving the others to silence. "Alonzo, Eben's alive. She's right here next to you."

"To Devon she's dead." Alonzo corrected tiredly. "She dreamed her death. They made her." He looked at Devon as she rose and approached, drawn by the pilot's story. "Before she dreamed her own. Only Devon didn't die. We hibervated her before that could happen."

"We hibervated her? How?"

"There was a ship. With cryo-chambers. We put her in there." he mumbled breathily. "Once she was in there, they couldn't get to her."

Intrigued, Julia asked, "Why not?"

Alonzo went to shrug, catching his breath as pain halted the movement. "She wouldn't wake up. Uly's stick was on the crypt door. They couldn't override the bond."

"That's why she did not respond to treatment..." Julia deduced, her mind busy with the intriguing probabilities. "Her mind had her in cold sleep. Mind over matter. It must have shrugged everything off after that point."

"Where does my son come into this?" Devon reiterated guardedly.

"It was his bond with you that protected you. It's powerful. I saw it. That's how we contacted the Terrians."

"We?" Julia asked, her eyes softening as she gently surmised, "The Terrian Danziger found you with. The one that died." She paused as the implications of what she already knew sorted themselves in her own mind. "You were linked when it died... The dreaming..."

Alonzo nodded somberly with a sigh, blinking himself awake even as Julia lightly stroked his back, gradually lulling him to sleep. Julia affectionately watched Alonzo as he sleepily lolled against her soothing caresses. She shifted to gingerly slide him onto his back as he dozed lightly.

"I don't understand. I don't remember any of this..." Devon complained bitterly.

With a yawn, Alonzo opened his eyes to grin sedately at Devon. "You never remember your dreams..."

Devon shook her head. "Not usually." she admitted. "Why?"

"Let me show you."

"Alonzo, are you sure you should?" Julia asked worriedly from beside Devon.

"'s OK..."

"No. It's not OK. You said yourself you're having trouble. I won't allow it. It can wait a few days until you're stronger."

Bewildered, Devon looked from the doctor to the pilot and back again as they fell into their own familiar shorthand once more. Faced with Julia's unwavering insistence, Alonzo wearily nodded his acquiescence.

Julia smoothed the pilot's chest as she smiled at him fondly. "Alonzo, I need you to rest now. I don't want to have to sedate you, but I will."

Alonzo mumbled faintly under his breath before allowing his eyes to drift shut.

"What did he say?" Devon asked curiously.

Julia blushed slightly with a private smile. "I play dirty."

ooooooooooooooo


	11. Chapter 11

A BOND UNBROKEN, Part 11

Julia alertly glanced up as lightning could again be seen through the canvas, slicing the air nearby as the rumbling thunder chased it relentlessly. The tent shook as the wind slapped against it, the tent flap blowing open yet again, allowing access for the pelting rain. The doctor paused from her ministrations to watch Devon hurriedly close the flap then turned back to continue smoothing a salve on Alonzo's chest wounds before rebandaging them as she methodically worked her way from one injury to another in an established ritual. Alonzo dozed lightly under her hands, awakening to visit restlessly before falling back into an exhausted yet fitful slumber. The tent shook again with the force of the gale, brightening occasionally as lightning continued to arc across the night sky.

Julia could sense the unease of the people around her. Lightning was the one force of nature Eden Advance had yet to become accustomed to. The doctor doubted they ever would, it reached too far into their primal instincts to ever be totally eradicated. Perhaps with solid buildings rather than tents, she mused, shifting Alonzo onto his side with a silent signal to Baines and Denner.

They paused as Alonzo coughed thickly, his chest straining as he caught his breath only to settle back to sleep. Julia wiped her hair out of the way with the back of her hand, wondering once again if agreeing to travel the next morning, weather permitting, was a good idea after all. Alonzo had steadily improved since his surgery five days before but the elevation combined with the weather had complicated his already significant injuries. Julia sighed indecisively and bent back to her work, picking up the routine where she had left off.

Suddenly, the tent lit up as though it were day while, simultaneously, the earth shook with such force Julia and Baines both immediately grabbed the cot to crouch protectively over the injured pilot. Equipment toppled all around them to the accompaniment of a violent, rending screech immediately followed by an immense, earth-shattering boom. When the percussion of the impact died away, Alonzo stirred under them as they looked apprehensively at each other and then to Devon where she crouched nearby.

"Everyone all right?" Julia briefly eyed each of her companions clinically.

"Julia?" Alonzo slurred gutturally, opening his eyes to blearily look around.

"Shhhh... Go back to sleep, Alonzo. It's just a storm. Everything is fine." Julia sat back to survey the tent as she lightly stroked the pilot's back. She frowned at the damage to her equipment as she felt Alonzo progressively still under her caresses.

"Doc... You better come out here."

The tone in Danziger's voice had Julia halfway across the tent before she realized he had poked his head in the door. "What is it?"

The mechanic voicelessly indicated with his eyes he wanted the doctor to follow him and turned to walk away. Julia quickly gathered up her jacket, shrugging into it as she gave Baines and Denner brief instructions before turning to leave. As she ducked out of the tent, Danziger surprised her when he gently took her by the arm, urgently steering her across the small compound.

Julia impatiently stood on her toes to shout above the storm into the agitated mechanic's ear. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head forlornly. "It's bad, Julia. There's nothing you could have done." As another flash illuminated the sky, Danziger pointed directly in front of them.

Stifling a sob, Julia broke free from the mechanic as she saw what had happened. She ran alongside the men straining to lift the immense tree from on top of a tent, their veins standing out in stark relief, their faces red from exertion as they struggled desperately against gravity in a race already lost. Each time they lifted, Morgan slid a crate further under the tree, mindlessly endangering himself as the crate creaked with the weight while the tree bowed over it. Huddled together, Bess comforted a hysterical Magus as they frantically watched the men, their tears mingling with the rain as it cascaded down their faces.

With her blood roaring in her ears, Julia mentally conducted a sound-off in her mind, pausing with despair at the one person she could not account for.

Eben.

Not taking her eyes from the horrifying spectacle, Julia compliantly allowed Danziger to take her by the elbow again and escort her beside the tree to a small mound in the canvas. He gingerly drew a fold of canvas aside then stood back to allow the doctor access. Julia knelt in a puddle and reflexively reached for Eben's neck with her diaglove then stopped as she watched the rain wash the blood from where it had streamed onto her upper lip and along her hairline, leaving the woman's face clean and apparently unmarred. She stared in a daze at her friend's face until Walman and Mazatl busily brushed her aside to drag the tent, with Eben in it, clear of the tree. Julia looked up in time to see Baines approach openmouthed only to be intercepted by a few of the others. The man's shock and grief were mirrored a dozen times over as the immediacy wore off and the group began to mourn together. Julia numbly moved with the men then sank to her knees beside Eben yet again as they all stood back to watch her hopefully in the tempestuous downpour.

"Magus and I were on watch when it happened." Danziger solemnly explained above the howling wind as Julia bent to examine the woman. "Eben was alone in the tent. She couldn't have known what hit her."

Sitting back on her heels, Julia thankfully nodded her agreement. She wiped her forehead absently and took several cleansing breaths before facing the others. They all met her gaze expectantly, anxiously leaning forward while they watched her every move. Julia mentally cursed her profession as she regarded her friends, wishing she were half the miracle worker they wanted right then, hating the duty she was about to perform. With a heavy heart, she shook her head definitely, watching every one of their faces as the bitter reality sank in.

Tearing her attention away, Julia turned back to contemplate Eben, her own eyes softening with the loss. Reverently covering the dead woman with the canvas, the doctor felt Danziger lightly rest a comforting hand on her back as the tensions of the past week overwhelmed her and her grief finally found release. Sobbing softly, she clung to the mechanic, feeling his own tension as she pressed her face into his sodden jacket.

Lightning illuminated the sky, bringing the doctor back to the present and her unfinished responsibilities. Resolutely pulling herself together, Julia wiped her eyes and met the mechanic's gaze.

Danziger reluctantly drew his sleeve across his eyes, sparing a glance toward where Eben lay before sadly looking at Julia. He leaned so he could speak directly into her ear above the raging storm. "What do you want to do? We should probably put her someplace safe until morning. We can have a short service come daylight so long as the storm eases up."

Julia tiredly massaged the bridge of her nose and impatiently slicked her hair back, noting Yale separating himself from the others and heading in their direction. "Do the children know yet?"

"They know something's up. I'll talk with them." He sighed as he contemplated his responsibilities, nodding to the tutor as Yale patted him on the back kindly. "What about Devon and Alonzo?"

"Devon... Oh, God, John... She still hasn't adjusted to Eben being alive." Julia's eyes grew wide. "I don't know how she's going to handle this. We certainly can't keep this a secret from her."

"I will speak with Devon." Yale offered.

Julia sadly smiled her thanks to the tutor before adding, "I don't think we should tell Alonzo yet. He's too weak and it might be too much of a strain. We'll simply have to be careful what we say around him until the timing is better."

Danziger nodded reasonably. "I'll make sure everyone knows. With him sleeping most of the time, it should be a while before he notices her missing."

"That's what I'm hoping." Julia agreed. A sudden hug from behind startled the doctor. She looked over her shoulder to see Bess directly behind her, watching two of the men bundle up the tent and carry it away as she draped her arms around the doctor.

Bess turned her attention back to explain to Julia and her two companions, "You three have enough to worry about. We'll take care of Eben. We're going to put her in Baines and Walman's tent for the night. The rest of us will be doubling up." She squeezed Julia's shoulders reassuringly once more before rising to follow the crowd.

"That's taken care of. I'd better go check on the kids. If you need me, I'll be in my tent." Danziger stood with a stretch and reluctantly crossed toward Yale's tent to retrieve the children.

Yale stood, extending a hand out to the doctor with a gentle smile. "I will accompany you to the med-tent. I am assuming Denner does not know yet, either?"

Julia shook her head. "No. Do you think you could tell her as well? I don't want it discussed in the med-tent at all. Alonzo's schedule is too unpredictable. I also need someone to assist me right now. Denner, Baines and I were right in the middle of a debridement and bandage change when John called me out. I need to redress Alonzo at least for the time being."

"I will speak with her and have her send some of the others to assist if she feels she cannot."

"Thank you, Yale." Julia responded gratefully as she gave the scene of the accident one, last, wistful look over her shoulder.

They walked into the med-tent together, meeting Devon at the door. Yale somberly drew Devon aside, beckoning to Denner as they exited the tent. The crewwoman looked curiously from the doctor to the tutor. When Julia indicated she should leave, she quickly rose and trotted out, shooting Julia a bewildered backward glance.

With a sorrowful sigh, Julia settled next to Alonzo, occupying her troubled mind with her duties. She looked up as Cameron entered the tent to help her, smiling tightly in return to his own hesitant grimace. They tended to Alonzo in silence, only speaking when necessary, each wrestling with the unexpected loss within the privacy of their minds. Grateful for the distraction.

ooooooooooooooo


	12. Chapter 12

A BOND UNBROKEN, Part 12

John Danziger ducked into Yale's tent only to have two small bodies hurl themselves at him, frantically latching themselves onto him in a panicked rush. The mechanic carefully eased down to their level, gently extricating himself only to have the terrified children cling hysterically to his chest and neck. He cradled the both of them to him, cooing softly, whispering nonsense words and telling them both how truly special they were. Every arc of light in the sky, every roll of thunder initiated additional panic the mechanic could feel radiating from their small bodies. The big man stood slowly, swaying in rhythm, his fingers lightly ruffling their hair as they gradually relaxed. Carefully balancing the two children on his hips, he borrowed a blanket to drape over them and, with a reassuring squeeze, ducked out of the tent to scramble through the rain for his own.

They raced into the Danziger's tent, John gasping for air where True's embrace obstructed his breathing. She released his windpipe apologetically but did not stop clinging, too frightened to actually release her father from her grip. John gently deposited both of the children onto his cot, awkwardly shrugging out of his sodden jacket to gather them to him more comfortably, knowing in his heart it was going to be a long night.

True sat back to see him more clearly, fingering his soggy hair where it curled on his collar. "Dad, what happened? Yale was called out and we were all alone. I was afraid you were hurt."

Danziger sighed and sat both of the children back with a hand on each of their arms, his gentle blue eyes projecting a calm he did not feel. "Something very sad happened tonight."

"Alonzo?!" True gasped, grabbing her father by the shoulders as she sat straight up.

Danziger gently took True's hands. Noticing Uly's stricken expression as well, he answered quickly, "No, Alonzo's still doing pretty good." He sighed. "There's been a very bad accident."

Uly sniffled, his downcast eyes filled with dread. "My mom?"

"No, Uly. Your mom is OK. I just saw her." Danziger tilted the boy's face so their eyes met. "Really, she's all right."

Uly nodded, pausing to wipe his nose.

Danziger steeled himself. "Sometimes things happen. Things we have no control over."

"Who died?" True asked suddenly as she read her father's telegraphed message clearly.

Danziger stared at his child, taken off guard by her perception. He searched for an honest yet mild way of explaining the situation to the two children, finally opting for a direct approach. "Julia said she never felt a thing. It was very fast..." At True's panicked glare, he admitted resignedly, "Eben died tonight. A tree fell and she was killed."

Immediately, both children dissolved into tears, John silently joining them as he held them both close, massaging their backs as their sobs continued unabated for a while before finally fading to hiccuped sniffles.

"I hate this storm! I hate these trees! I hate this planet!" True shakily complained through her tears into her father's chest.

Still preoccupied with True's first assumption, Uly leaned back to ask, "Mr. Danziger, is Alonzo gonna die?"

"Hopefully not for a very long time, Uly. Julia thinks he'll be fine. She's a good doctor and the Terrians are helping too."

"Why couldn't the Terrians help Eben?" True asked angrily, her eyes flashing. "They helped Uly and Alonzo."

"The Terrians don't work that way." Uly wiped his eyes to shrug matter-of-factly.

"Honey, I don't think the Terrians knew it would happen." Danziger soothed. "I don't see how they could have. They're no more perfect than any of us."

"I want to see Alonzo." True insisted firmly. "If the Terrians didn't help Eben, how do we know they'll help Alonzo when he needs them?"

With a loud slap, the tent creaked and bowed sending both children screaming into Danziger's arms yet again. True fearfully looked up to see the outline of a massive arm with long, horrible, reaching fingers above her as the next flash of lightning illuminated the night sky. She screamed and burrowed further into her father's embrace. "Daddy, we're gonna die!"

"No. No... I've got you, baby..." He shushed and rocked them as his heart sank, knowing in his heart, for not the first time since arriving on this planet, he could not make the promises he so desperately wanted. He looked up and grimaced when he saw the branch resting on the tent roof. Once the children settled a bit, he pointed up. "There's a branch on the tent. I need to get it off of there. Think you two will be OK for a minute?"

"No, Daddy, don't go! Please?" True begged while Uly sniffled disconsolately.

John stroked the children's arms as he regarded them helplessly. "I'm not going anywhere, True-Girl. If you want, we'll just leave it up there, OK?" He watched their uneasy glances at the object of concern and came to a resolution. "You two sure you want to go to the med-tent?" John quirked a rueful grin at their eager nods. "OK. I need to tell you something before we go though. It's very important." With the children's attention focused on him, he raised his eyebrows for emphasis and continued, "Julia doesn't want Alonzo to know about Eben until he's stronger. Do you two think you can keep it a secret from him? That means not mentioning what happened around Alonzo, even when he's asleep." When Uly and True gravely nodded in unison, Danziger pulled at his sodden shirt. "Let me get into a dry shirt and then we'll go."

The children huddled close to Danziger as he quickly changed his shirt in preparation for their dash to the nearby med-tent. Once they were all bundled up, he took each one by the shoulder, the children still tightly clinging to him, and guided them to the door. With a deep breath, they dashed into the storm.

The wind whipped around the trio, the rain pelted harder and harder, blinding them as it tried to force them apart while they sprinted through puddles and over debris already fallen victim to the tempest. John jerked the children off their feet as he dodged an uprooted bush hurtling across the ground in front of them. He pushed the children past the TransRover and through the tent flap, following them into the med-tent with a sigh of relief.

Shaking the water out of his eyes, John was surprised to find the med-tent a subdued yet bustling center of activity. Gathering the children to him, he nodded to Baines and Walman where they bent over an open monitor, their tools in their hands. Mazatl singlemindedly concentrated on another piece of damaged equipment, Magus and Denner hovering nearby. Bess and Morgan huddled together against a crate on the ground, Bess encircled by her husband's arms, resting her elbows on his knees. As they approached, Cameron moved from beside Alonzo to allow them room.

Danziger crouched by the pilot's cot, an arm around each child. "They wanted to see Alonzo." he explained to the doctor when she looked up from her scanners in surprise at their arrival.

Just as he had every time he visited the pilot, Uly reached out to expertly examine the monitor strapped to Alonzo's wrist which had been appropriated from his immuno-suit and modified for the much larger man, its leads snaking up the sleeping pilot's arm to disappear into the bedding. "He's gone back up." Uly lamented worriedly, looking beseechingly at the doctor.

"Julia?"

Feeling the others' tense scrutiny, Julia answered the mechanic. "He's had a minor relapse due to the altitude and dampness. It's compromising his breathing and putting a strain on his body."

"Are the Terrians still helping him?" True asked breathlessly.

"Yes. Especially when he's dreaming."

"Is he dreaming now?" the young girl asked as she tilted her head to watch the pilot sleep.

"No. Not right now." Seeing True stiffen, Julia assured, "He was dreaming just a short while ago. He's stable which is good."

True nodded and leaned against her father's thigh, lightly resting her arm around his shoulders. Following the older girl's lead, Uly mimicked her as he worriedly watched Alonzo then allowed his eyes to wander the tent, curiously observing the adults as they busied themselves in their grief, occasionally pausing in their work to look up apprehensively as the sky flashed threateningly. Uly glanced over his shoulder and turned in place when Yale entered a short while later with his mother.

The tutor smiled reassuringly to the assembled group as he entered, indicating with his eyes his desire for Devon to be left alone. Devon looked insecurely around the tent, her eyes resting sadly on Uly as she tenderly reached one hand out to stroke his chin before allowing Yale to guide her to her cot. Uly went to follow his mother only to be gently restrained by Danziger's encircling arm, the big man whispering into the small boy's ear until the child solemnly nodded his cooperation. Julia rose to examine Devon only to be stubbornly waved away. Satisfied by her cursory scan, the doctor relented and returned to her other patient, content to leave Devon in Yale's care, still able to monitor her from a distance.

After his mother and tutor took their seats on the cot, Uly asked quietly, "Yale, why is everybody here?"

The tutor drew a long breath, watching in smug satisfaction as his age old tactic attracted the attention of the others. "Well, Ulysses, do you remember when we returned from the rescue? How everyone wished to be together? This tent was full then as well, wasn't it?" At Uly's nod, Yale continued, "I suppose, if asked, many of us could not explain why we wanted to be here, in this tent. But this is how a family operates. At times of great joy they are drawn together like opposing magnets or," the tutor gestured at the lumalights, "insects to a flame. Needing to share. To be together. The same goes for times of great difficulty or sadness. We, all of us, have become a family in the best sense. Perhaps, over this past week, we have come to understand and appreciate that all the more."

"But why here, Yale?"

The tutor smiled indulgently. "Why do you think?"

Uly tilted his head to consider the question. "Because Alonzo and Doctor Julia can't leave the tent?"

"Yes, that is the best reason of all. But this med-tent has also become to us a healing place. A refuge. A place to get well. To feel better." The tutor's gaze roamed from his student around to the others, noting the calming effect he was having on everyone as they were distracted from their loss and focused instead on more positive thoughts.

Alonzo shifted restlessly, muttering incoherently under his breath while he awkwardly twisted under the covers. For a few moments, his head cast around as his hands jerkily pulled at the blankets only to peacefully relax once again with a reedy sigh.

"He was doing that earlier. That's why I came out of the med-tent. I was coming to find you when..." Baines looked meaningfully at the pilot as he left the remainder unsaid.

"It's all right. He does this occasionally while he's dreaming. My only concern would be if he were to aggravate any of his injuries." Julia assured the tent.

Alonzo opened his eyes slightly, the lids drooping heavily. "Eben?"

Julia voicelessly watched the pilot in the sudden stillness of the tent, unsure how to respond. She watched as Mazatl silently escaped the tent, Denner in hot pursuit. Where they sat on the floor, Bess drew her knees up to her chest, huddling deeper into her husband's embrace, their hands clasping each other's tightly as they both watched the grief-stricken crewman's exit. Danziger glanced over his shoulder at Devon where she sat staring intently at the pilot. John stroked the children's arms, feeling their own tension while noting Devon's death grip on the cot edge. As she hesitantly met his gaze, he cocked an eyebrow at her, smiling in reassurance. She looked back to Alonzo shyly, surreptitiously loosening her hands.

Julia released the breath she did not realize she had been holding as Alonzo's eyes slipped shut again, his head limply rolling to the side on the pillow. With a sigh, the doctor scrutinized the assembled group, smiling sympathetically at their frozen expressions.

Alonzo coughed, opening his eyes again. Seeking. "Julia?"

The doctor attentively bent low over the pilot, his raspy voice barely a whisper. "Yes, Alonzo. I'm right here."

"Thirsty."

Julia lifted the bottle to his lips, accepting Baines' help lifting Alonzo's head to a better position with a nod. "Here you are. Take it slow." She closely watched as he sipped, drawing the bottle away when he paused and drew back slightly to sputter mildly while they eased him back into the bedding.

Drifting, Alonzo licked his lips and swallowed experimentally a few times. He lay peacefully on the cot, his eyes opening and closing of their own accord as he wavered between two awarenesses. "Crash..."

Unsure what the pilot was talking about, Julia waited a moment before responding softly, "Yes. We crashed."

"No. Just now. Before..."

Julia frowned. "A tree fell in camp. Is that what you heard?"

"Mmmm..."

Julia noticed Alonzo's eyes open further, slowly coming to focus on the ceiling. She took her time adjusting his covers as he lay staring thoughtfully while insistently keeping his left arm exposed without looking. The doctor folded the blanket down neatly, smoothing it over the pilot's chest and lightly tucking it in along his sides.

"Julia? Is Mazatl OK?"

Julia's heart sank at the direction Alonzo's questions appeared to be going. "He's fine. He was just in here checking on you."

"How's Devon taking it?"

"Taking what?" Julia asked lightly, kneeling on the ground to lean her elbows on the edge of the cot.

Alonzo turned his head to face the doctor, his eyes clear and vulnerable. "Eben." he explained patiently. "She died tonight, didn't she?"

Julia saw Alonzo's eyes soften in apology of his matter-of-fact bluntness as she felt a tear tumble from its precarious perch. She reached over him to halt his reaching for her by capturing his free hand in both of her own. "How did you know? I was afraid to tell you."

"Saw her for a minute... On the dreamplane..."

"Did she say anything?" Uly asked excitedly, earning a whispered shushing from Danziger as True glared at him from her father's other knee.

Alonzo squeezed Julia's hand comfortingly. "No. She was far away. She just waved good-bye."

"How are you?" Julia asked, searching Alonzo's eyes thoroughly.

"OK, I guess." Feeling his blankets pull slightly to his left, Alonzo feebly rolled his head to see Devon perched at his side. He saw the pain and confusion play across her face before slipping back behind the cool mask. "She's at peace." he reassured Devon quietly. "I wish you were, too." Before Devon could respond, a sharp tremor unexpectedly coursed through the pilot triggering an intense wheezing fit. Alonzo frantically gasped for breath as he looked imploringly at Julia.

Julia immediately applied a Derm-app to Alonzo's neck. "Rest now. This will help you breathe." she assured, monitoring him as the medicine entered his bloodstream, an occasional violent cough racking his body as the medication took effect. The doctor patiently sat by the pilot until Alonzo eventually yielded to his body's need for rest.

ooooooooooooooo


	13. Chapter 13

A BOND UNBROKEN, Part 13

Except for a quivering lip, Devon Adair lay motionless on her cot while she examined the seams and slight imperfections in the canvas wall. The world outside had lightened a bit with the coming dawn, the gray undertones still hinting at a raw day. Occasional light sprinkles pattered upon the hushed med-tent, sometimes rising to a quick downpour which drowned out Alonzo's erratic respiration and a curious light tapping she couldn't quite place. Devon could hear thunder rumbling in the distance but the storm itself had abated with the arrival of daybreak. She tightened her grip on the blanket and bleakly watched the canvas push and pull against its frame with the force of the wind as she allowed the self-recriminations to wash over her.

Devon squeezed her eyes shut at the memories of the previous evening. The previous week. The previous seven years. No. The previous twenty-nine years. She tried to manage her breathing to not attract attention, wanting some privacy as she examined her life since Uly was diagnosed shortly before his second birthday.

She had always known he was sick. The doctors had told her as much before his birth and were ready for his arrival with sterile incubators and such. Her journey for answers had taken Devon to so many places. Places unimagined before they led her here, to this planet and all that it promised.

'But at what price?' she asked herself morosely even while admitting deep within her heart she'd do it all over again.

Her thoughts turned to Eben Sinh. Devon realized how little she knew about the crewwoman, berating herself for an oversight that could never be rectified. Eben had been a quiet presence in their group and Devon had remained mostly oblivious to her activities even while they were entrenched in the bio-dome for months. Only recently, Bess had pointed out to Devon that Eben and Mazatl had begun the delicate foundation for what could have become a lasting relationship.

Devon sighed inwardly as she considered the many other casualties of her actions. Commander Broderick O'Neill. Alex Wentworth and Les Firestein, both of whom meant so very much to John Danziger. The others lost in the crash, many of who's fate they never would know.

The children...

Why had she decided to leave this time? The Council had delayed Eden Project more times than she could count on both hands. Why this time?

Was it because it was her child who was nearing that critical age of nine no Syndrome child had yet to conquer? How many children had perished because she had accepted the delays, no matter how unreasonable or maddening, preferring to continue to pursue diplomatic channels instead? How many parents had buried their children because she would not push harder, faster, more energetically? Was it her selfishness that drove Devon to break all the rules and leave? Or was it something else...

Could it have been her faith in her pilot? The man she now listened to as he struggled to survive injuries suffered because of her? Alonzo was the only member of the crew she had hired herself, much to O'Neill's dismay. She had watched O'Neill drive the pilot the week before their departure, Alonzo good-humoredly going along with the Commander's unreasonable demands and jibes while only truly listening to Devon. Her mood lightened slightly as a warm glow, interwoven with a curious sense of fond aggravation, spread opportunistically with the memory. Devon smiled to herself as she remembered O'Neill's reaction to Alonzo's unexpected, yet much needed, arrival at her elbow. She realized, in spite of everything, he had been there ever since that moment, rapidly becoming a trusted friend and confidant.

Could it have been something else? Something not even she could understand?

Devon drew the covers to herself more tightly as an alert softly sounded behind her. Lying still, she listened closely as the alarm was switched off and Bess' quiet voice interrupted the relative serenity of the tent.

"It's all right, Julia. I have it. This one goes into the veins in the crook of his arm, right?"

"Yes. Remember, this is the one that stings so you're going to have to hold him still."

"All right. Morgan and I can handle it. Go back to sleep. You need your rest, too. Yale thinks the rain will have passed by midmorning. It's really clearing up fast out there."

"Thanks, Bess. I'll watch from here in case you need me."

With soft chirrup, the tapping stopped and Devon could hear Morgan's voice join Bess' in conversation. "What's wrong?"

"Alonzo needs his medicine. I need your help holding his arm still."

Devon listened intently as she heard the rustling of covers and soft hiss of a Derm-app. Alonzo moaned loudly and could be heard tossing in the cot as the medication insinuated itself along his nerve endings.

Morgan grunted as he helped restrain the pilot. "Bess, is he supposed to do this?"

With a creak of her cot, Julia joined the conversation. "This compound takes a minute to work in. Until then it is very uncomfortable but he does need it. Just keep him from straining himself until it subsides."

Devon's eyes drew out of focus as she concentrated on the action behind her.

The thrashing slowed while Alonzo awoke only to intensify when the pilot weakly cried out in alarm, his husky voice so faint Devon had to strain to hear it above the soft static and beeps of the various monitors. "No... What? NO! Let me go! NO!"

"Alonzo! It's Julia. Try to relax. Don't make this any harder on yourself... It will be over in a minute. Morgan, hold him still!"

"NO!"

"What's wrong with him?" Morgan asked the doctor frantically.

"Alonzo, stop it, you're going to hurt yourself! Bess, grab his arm."

"Stop it! I'm not telling you anything!"

"He thinks he's back there... Alonzo, everything is all right. You're safe in camp. Look at me! Concentrate!"

Twin tears slid from Devon's eyes unbidden, slipping down her cheeks to be captured in her ears as she sneaked a quick, blurred peek over her shoulder to find Alonzo desperately fighting the three adults trying to hold him stationary.

"No! No tricks!"

"Oh, God, Morgan... Take your VR gear off. Alonzo, it's Morgan. Look at him! Morgan, convince him."

"It's just me, Alonzo. See? Just Morgan. I'm sorry, I forgot. I was just playing in VR."

"No... Oh, no! What did I tell you...? Where's Devon?"

"She's right next to you. Here, can you see her now?"

The struggling gradually stilled until Alonzo's gulping air was all Devon could hear. Frozen in place, she squeezed her eyes shut as the conversation behind her continued.

"Yes... Is she OK?"

"She's fine, just asleep. Like you should be."

"Has she woken up, yet?"

"Yes." the doctor admitted softly.

With a loud creak, Alonzo groaned, "No..."

"Julia, what's wrong with him?" Bess asked worriedly.

The doctor sighed in bewilderment. "His stress levels have risen dramatically. He apparently thinks he was tricked into believing he was rescued. Until he realizes the truth himself, he won't believe us." Julia paused as the dia-glove hummed briefly. "Good. He's already dreaming again. Let him sleep. Hopefully the Terrians will be able to reassure him."

Devon closed her eyes in remorse, lost amongst her swirling emotions. She listened with an ear accustomed to the sounds of compromised breathing and heard in Alonzo the many children who never had the chance to make the journey to this new world.

"Morgan, why don't you go pack your tent now. It's OK, I'm planning on staying awake."

"Are you sure, Julia? I really want to help. I'm sorry about the VR gear."

"It's all right. I suppose it was bound to happen sooner or later. I took for granted how easily Alonzo adjusted with the Terrians' help. We'll all have to remember it isn't going to be that simple and plan accordingly."

"Morgan Honey, go ahead. I have most of our stuff already packed."

"OK, I'll, uh, be at our tent if you need me." The tent rustled as Morgan escaped the med-tent, leaving the two women alone with their patients.

Devon silently eyed the fabric in front of her once more, absently studying the fibers and water stains. She turned her eyes to better hear when a soft sigh sounded behind her a short while later.

"Julia?"

"I'm right here, Alonzo. Are you feeling better?"

"Mmmm..."

"Do you know where you are now?"

"Un-hunh... I think so... Julia?

"What is it, Alonzo?"

"Wake me up for the funeral?"

"You need your rest. We have a long day ahead of us."

"I want to be there."

"No promises. I'll try. All right?"

"Bess?"

Devon could hear the smile in Bess' soft voice. "I'll make sure she tries, Alonzo. Don't you worry."

"Thanks... Check Devon?"

"I will in a little while. She's sleeping right now. Please rest."

Touched by Alonzo's continued concern for her, Devon listened pensively as the pilot's coarse breathing progressively softened and steadied with the rhythm of sleep.

With a rustle of canvas, Cameron's apologetic voice came from the door flap. "Bess, could I borrow you for a minute? Denner and I can't remember how you prepare these without them turning into mush."

"Julia?"

"I think I have everything under control. Go ahead, Bess. Thank you for your help."

"Call me if you need anything. I have my gear on."

Sadly recalling it was always Eben and Bess who prepared the morning meal, Devon sniffled quietly, nearly jumping when Julia gently laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Devon, is everything all right?"

"I'm sorry, Julia. I'm so sorry." Devon looked up at the bewildered doctor through her silent tears.

Mystified, Julia searched Devon's face. "Sorry for what?"

"Everything... It's all my fault."

Julia paused, unsure of what to say. Hesitantly sitting on the edge of the cot, the doctor asserted, "Devon, none of this is your fault. I wish you wouldn't blame yourself like this."

"It's my fault all of you are here. You almost lost Alonzo because of me. I should have known the Council was involved with this planet. I should have known better than to trust them. Any of them. Except for Yale and a few others, I've never trusted anyone. I never learned to trust anyone. I couldn't. Before Uly was born, they all wanted something from me, afterwards, when we realized how sick he was, they just scattered. To be honest, it was easier that way. I had so much to do. So many plans to make. But it still hurt. I swore I'd never trust anyone ever again. And, just look at who I trusted... And, what happened because of that..."

"You learned to trust me." Julia delicately pointed out.

"No. Alonzo trusted you. I needed proof."

Julia smiled at her friend. "I deserved that distrust. I don't blame you for that. Don't forget, the Council misled me, too. You're being much too hard on yourself, Devon. No one blames you for any of this. You forgave me, learn to forgive yourself."

"I'm not sure I can."

Entering unnoticed, Yale slipped around beside the doctor. "Has everything that has happened here not shown you anything, Devon? It is time to forgive. To heal. We have so much because of where we are and what we have been given. So much to rejoice over. Do you wish to negate all the good that has occurred?" He perched beside his former student and employer, giving her a stern yet loving look. "Look into your heart, Devon. Only there can you know the truth."

"Devon."

All three adults turned to see Alonzo watching them intently. Julia and Yale exchanged a quick look as they both shared the same shock of deja vu with the pilot lying miserably on his cot, his entire existence diligently riveted beyond them on Devon. But, this time Devon returned the gaze, meeting his too-bright yet incredibly calm eyes with her own. Feeling a beguiling imperative she did not understand, Devon placed her feet on the ground and, with her hands on her thighs, slowly rose to go to the other cot.

Alonzo watched her as she approached to kneel next to him, sparing her a reassuring smile as she uncertainly returned his scrutiny. "Yale's right. You need to 'look into your heart', Sleeping Beauty..." Speculatively gauging her reaction, he chuckled tightly as Devon's eyes widened in surprised recognition.

"I don't..." She shook her head in confusion as memories and impressions danced just out of reach while a warm flush added some much needed color to her pale cheeks.

Pausing to catch his breath, Alonzo closed his eyes for a moment as Julia scanned him, opening them again to wink affectionately at the doctor when she stationed herself at his side. He leaned his cheek into Julia's palm and sighed contentedly while he sedately monitored Devon. "You will." Faced with Devon's unspoken entreaty, Alonzo looked to Julia with sudden conviction. "I think now is the right time..." Once the doctor nodded in agreement, Alonzo freed his left hand and shakily attempted to raise it towards Devon. Frustrated with his infirmity, he resignedly admitted, "You're gonna have to help me."

Devon looked doubtfully at Alonzo for a moment. Realizing what he offered, she slid closer to him, leaning forward so the pilot could reach. As he lightly brushed her temple, her eyes closed of their own volition only to open in another place. Devon looked around guardedly. "Alonzo?"

"I'm right here, Devon." Alonzo said from beside her.

She looked at the pilot standing next to her in astonishment. Alonzo looked just as she vaguely remembered him from her first Terrian dream experience, standing tall, strong and healthy in his flight suit, his hands comfortably clasped behind his back.

"What?"

"You're..." She looked down at herself. "We're dressed..."

A smile quirked the corners of Alonzo's mouth as he watched Devon blush in discomfort. "What did you expect?"

"When Sheppard and I... We..." She looked at him, nonplused.

Alonzo's grin broadened, his eyes twinkling. "This is different. If you'd be more comfortable though..." He watched her eyes widen at the offer with fond amusement. Glancing down for a moment, Alonzo promptly sobered, calmly looking up eyes-first to contemplate Devon quietly.

Devon met his gaze shyly as she shifted uncomfortably under the pilot's Terrian-like scrutiny. Smiling reassuringly, Alonzo gravely extended his arm to indicate the tableau before them.

Devon watched from a disconcerting combination of Alonzo's perspective and a third party overview as the past week unraveled in her mind. The capture. Her dreams. The rescue. Eben. She watched transfixed as it all played before her. Some of the impressions coming in startling clarity, others merely a swirl of dizzying images. She stepped into the images, drawn by their hypnotic allure. A dark, forbidding wave flowed her way only for Alonzo to whisk her away, directing her mind elsewhere in an urgent rush. As she regained her equilibrium, she could see a glow in the distance, beginning as a mere pinpoint of light yet expanding exponentially as they approached.

Devon examined the shining ribbon with proud fascination. She could sense the power it held as it crackled and hummed before her. The hum grew as she watched the glowing bond. Growing even louder as her vision slowly faded...

ooooooooooooooo


	14. Chapter 14

A BOND UNBROKEN, Part 14

Julia hovered next to the pair as Alonzo showed Devon the images he insisted on sharing. The doctor monitored both of her patients closely, noting the steady ebb and flow she had come to expect with any benign venture into the dreamplane. A short while after they began, Alonzo's hand limply slipped from Devon's brow as the pilot's endurance proved unequal to the continued contact. Julia rose to scan him more thoroughly, keeping one eye on Devon as she continued to sit with her eyes closed.

With a deep sigh, Devon blinked several times, her eyes slowly clearing as she returned to reality. She looked around blankly for a moment, pausing to stare at the dia-glove as it hummed over the pilot's still form before shifting her sight to Alonzo. "Is he all right?"

"He's fine. Just asleep. How are you? Did you get your answers?"

Devon nodded thoughtfully without looking up. "Yes. I think so."

Danziger poked his head into the tent. "Julia, we're all set outside. All we have left to do is break down the med-tent and pack up the mess kit. Looks like the rain has stopped so I thought we should get going. You ready?"

Julia rose from Devon's side and crossed over to the door. "As ready as I'm ever going to be, I suppose. Are you ready for Alonzo? I want to give him a pain-block immediately prior to our moving him."

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for Walman to finish clearing the storm debris off the TransRover. He'll be here in a minute." Danziger curiously cocked his head in Devon's direction, grimacing when Julia shrugged uncertainly.

Once Walman arrived, he helped the mechanic and doctor with Alonzo, the two men carefully carrying him to the prepared DuneRail and ferrying the various monitors and equipment out of the med-tent while Julia stayed with the injured pilot.

Gently drawing Devon back to her own cot, Yale quietly sat and watched the entire procedure with her as the tent was efficiently emptied of its contents. After the men were done for the time being, the tutor took Devon's hand and paternally brushed her stray bangs out of the way. "Are you ready, Devon? They must be waiting for us by now."

"I'm not sure I can face them, Yale."

"Of course, you can face them. They all care very much about you. I believe they proved that when they all agreed to assist in the rescue. Give them some credit as well." Patting her hand as he released it, the cyborg nodded encouragingly while he slowly rose and turned to extend a hand in invitation.

Devon looked at him uncertainly, steeled herself then nodded determinedly. Gripping Yale's arm tightly, she tentatively exited the med-tent. She allowed her mentor to guide her past the packed vehicles and through the sun dappled glade to where the remainder of the group clustered around a simple gravesite.

Devon nervously glanced over to Alonzo where he was propped up in his special hammock in the DuneRail, the pilot warmly meeting her gaze from where he reclined with Julia lightly resting her hands on his shoulders. She looked around at the downcast eyes of her friends as they congregated together in their grief, remembering how separate they had been at the last funeral on this new world.

At Broderick O'Neill's funeral everyone had been individual within themselves, she realized, now they were a family just as Yale had explained. Standing together. Sharing. Devon shyly glanced around again, feeling a proud recognition she had never noticed before as she successively met each of their gazes only to be pleasantly surprised to find her sentiments returned.

Devon's eyes wandered to the gravemarker Mazatl had spent the night fashioning from a piece of the fallen tree. Deeply engraved with a single flower, it simply read, 'Eben Synge'. No date lest the Council find it. She leaned close to Yale to whisper into his ear, "Is that the way it's spelled? I thought 'Synge' had an 'H' in it."

"No. That is the correct spelling." the tutor replied in a low voice. "The pronunciation would lead you to believe there was, however."

Devon nodded contritely, again allowing the guilty feelings for knowing so little about the woman wash over her. John Danziger brushed over, both children in tow. He gently took Devon's arm, relieving the tutor so that he could perform the simple ceremony. She looked up at the mechanic, a question forming in the back of her mind, then looked down as a small hand insinuated itself into her's to see her son smiling up at her contentedly. She felt the bond's warm glow once again as she looked into his bright eyes so full of life and love and turned to survey her friends with a different perspective as Yale's musical voice filled the grove with the eulogy and they joined together to put a friend to rest...

ooooooooooooooo

"Yale says the mind is a powerful tool. That it is the true strength of humans and Terrians alike. I'm not really sure what he means by that. Sometimes I think it's just to get me to study more. But he said that's what kept my mom alive and helped heal Alonzo so I guess he's right."

"Two days after we started traveling, Julia let my mom start sleeping in our tent again. True said it was so she and Alonzo could have the med-tent to themselves but I don't believe her. Mom still gets sad sometimes when Eben's name is mentioned, but Julia said that it will just take time for my mom to adjust. Mom still cries sometimes at night. She thinks I don't know, but I do. I just wish I knew how to help. I hope Julia is right and time will help my mom."

"We found a better place to camp for a little while until Alonzo was strong enough to travel for sure but even then Alonzo took a long time to get well. It was late Spring by the time he went on his next solo scout. Even when he was starting to feel better, Julia and Mr. Danziger yelled at him all the time so he would sneak around and help me and True with our chores. I felt a little guilty about that but True told me he might as well help carry wood back as long as we picked it up. Besides, when True confessed to Julia about it, she told her she already knew and we were just supposed to play along and make him feel like he was helping. I liked doing that since, when I was sick before the Terrians healed me, people used to do that to me all the time."

"Alonzo never really talked about that time with the Terrians, I know they helped him again, but I'm not sure how. He did talk about the bond alot though. I'm not sure what it all meant but he seemed to think it was important so I listened. Maybe when I'm older I'll understand..."

-The End-


End file.
